Mis memorias II
by Gitana009
Summary: Un deseo podrá cambiar algo que según para Milk jamas debió suceder... descubrelo aquí en mis memorias... Pasen a leer insectos...att Vegeta. Les recomiendo que leean el primero para que no esten perdidos saludos.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS POR APOYAR MIS MEMORIAS LA VERDAD ES UN LIBRO QUE AME ESCRIBIR NI SABEN AMANDO A ESTOS DOS CADA DIA MAS...ME GUSTARIA DARLE LAS GRACIAS A RENE GARCIA YA QUE GRACIAS A SUS ESTREVISTAS PUDE COPIAR BIEN AL PERSONAJE NO A LA PERFECCCION PERO SI ME SALIO HAY BASTANTE DECENTE BUENO AQUI VAMOS... Y DISCULPEN LOS TREMENDO ERRORES OTROGRAFICOS QUE ME DA LALA CORREGIR. BUENO UN BESO...

PREPAREN SUS KI MIS PEQUENAS SABANDIJAS QUE ESTO ES A OTRO NIVEL..

Milk.

Me levante por la mañana mirando a mi esposo dormir. Tantos anos con el y aun no cambiaba, no pude evitar mirarlo mientras dormía. Vegeta al fin habia encontrado esa paz que estaba buscando pero en mis brazos. Ya llevaba casi diez anos casada con el y no me arrepentía de nada. Me acerque al espejo para mirarme. Demonios.- pensé creo que a Shenlong se le paso la mano. Ya teniendo 49 anos no parecía de mi edad. Era como si mi reloj cronológico se hubiera detenido al igual que el de Vegeta.

Me mire al espejo buscándome algun cambio pero no encontré ninguno. Solo mis ojos que pasaron de un negro a un gris oscuro reflejando mi vejes. Sonrei por la ironia volviéndome a acostar en la cama al lado de Vegeta. Me quede mirando el techo pensativa de lo mucho que habian cambiado las cosas. Ya Viki tenia 10, Goten 19 y Trunks siendo mayor por algunos anos 21.

Bulma había tenido una niña llamada Bra con Dilan pareciéndose mucho a ella. Esta se habia convertido en la novia de Goten. La noticia le callo como bomba Vegeta pero luego lo acepto sin quedarle mas remedio. Las cosas en el restaurante ivan mejor que nunca y mi nieta, mi hermosa nieta Pan ya tenia 16 a~os.

En ese momento siento como Vegeta me da tiernamente en el muslo soltando un gruñido por lo bajo.

-Mujer...levántate ya y hazme tu maldito café adictito de mierda...- susurro aun acostado sin mirarme.

Rei por lo bajo levantándome nuevamente pero siento una mano que me jala con suavidad obligándome a acostar en la cama de nuevo. Vegeta se puso en sima de mi algo soñoliento.

-¿Por qué te miras tanto en el espejo?- pregunto oliendo mi cuello.

-Es solo que aun no creo que tenga 50 y parezca de 30.- le explique oliéndolo de la misma manera.

-Si supieras que parecer de menos mujer.- me susurro besando mi cuello.

Suspire dejándome llevar por los labios de mi esposo. Vegeta tenia ese poder de dejarme sin aliento sin pensamiento alguno y mas al pasar los anos con el. Este abandono mi cuello para acercarse a mi boca rozando sus labios sobre los míos.

-¿Ya no quieres café?- pregunte casi sin poder respirar.

Vegeta rio por lo bajo, bajando sus manos hacia mis muslos lamiendo mis labios.

-Ahora quiero otra cosa mujer.- susurro con una mirada lasciva apretando más mis muslos.

Gemi curvando una sonrisa sintiendo como poco a poco Vegeta besaba mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi boca.

En ese momento tocan la puerta rápidamente.

-Mama, ya me ire a la escuela.-dijo Viki detrás de la puerta.

-Emm si... ¿ya desayunaste?- pregunte muy nerviosa viendo a Vegeta reírse de mi.

-Desayunare en la cafetería mama.- anuncio Viki algo azorada.

Esa idea no me gusto. En ese momento Vegeta se levando de la cama y abrió la puerta. Viki al verlo trato de escapar de el riendo, pero Vegeta la tomo con rapidez.

-Ven aca mocosa.- le dijo cogiendo la al hombro haciéndole cosquillas.

Este la tiro en sima de la cama con nosotros, me encantaba verla reír a carcajadas cada vez que su padre la molestaba. Esta se acurruco en los brazos de Vegeta sonriéndome.

-Sabes que no me gusta que comas en ese lugar no es sano.- le explique con tranquilidad.

-Lo se mama, pensé que estaban durmiendo y no quería molestar.- explico este sonriendo acomodando su uniforme del colegio.

Le sonreí parándome de la cama para dirigirme hacia la cocina.

-Ven te preparare algo.- le dije desde la puerta del cuarto.

Bajamos hacia la cocina, para preparar el desayuno viendo como Goten bajaba hacia la cocina para ir a la universidad. Este tenia el cabello largo y un poco parecido al de Goku. Me dio un beso en la mejilla sentándose en la silla. Prepare el café de Vegeta como todas las mañanas, asi como la comida de mis hijos. Escuchando a Viki y a Goten hablar sobre técnicas de artes marciales. En ese momento Trunks llego hacia la casa saludando con una sonrisa a su amigo y a Viki.

-Buenos dias.- dijo quitándose los espejuelos entrando hacia la cocina.

-Hey hola primo...- saludo Goten dándole la mano.

Goten y Trunks estudiaban en la misma universidad, como el colegio de Viki quedaba cerca ellos la recogían para irse juntos. Después de un tiempo ya Trunks no se sonrojaba al verme cosa que me tranquilizaba bastante. Ya que pasaba mucho tiempo en nuestra casa estudiando con Trunks. Vegeta bajo poco después tomando en café de la mesa como era de costumbre dándome un beso y dirigiéndose hacia la cámara de gravedad no sin antes saludar a Trunks con una sonrisa y un hola mocoso. Amaba mi vida a mis hijos y sobre todo a mi esposo.

Vegeta.

La vida con mi mujer era sencilla, pensé que la rutina me molestaría pero al parecer no. Milk tenia ese don de entenderme de con solo una mirada y saber que demonios estaba pensando. Me había dado un regalo muy importante, la mocosa de Viki. Siendo una guerrera excelente y una gran hija. Inteligente y madura para sus diez a~os. La verdad es que me sentía cómodo con todo aquello. Me llevaba bien con los dos mocosos sin mencionar a Gohan. Se sentía bien estar rodeado de personas que eran de mi raza sayayines, hablando sobre técnicas, batallas y maneras de incrementar la fuerza.

Aun que habían beses que deseaba estar a solas con ella, con mi mujer. Logrando encerarnos en la cámara de gravedad en algunas ocasiones. Mi esposa era mi vicio, un vicio que poco a poco se hacia mas grande, amándola mas, deseándola mas. Abecés no podía evitar ver a Milk hablando con Viki, la manera en que miraba a mi hija era hipnotizador con un amor y devoción infinita. Tambien me gustaba cuando esas dos fieras entrenaban. Cuando se trataba de los entrenamientos Milk era muy exigente, recordando las veces que la entrene y la lleve a los limites haciéndola mas fuerte.

Pero la pregunta de todo esto es ¿si me arrepiento de algo? ¿si estoy arrepentido de haberme enamorado como un imbecil de la esposa de Kakaroto? ¿de la vida que llevo en una casa humilde compartiendo mi vida con sus hijos y con los míos? La verdadera contestación a esa pregunta es un no. No estoy arrepentido de nada, ni del amor que siento por esa mujer ni lo demas, por que al fin estaba con personas que de cierta manera me entendían. Y además de eso Viki no hubiera existido de no ser así. Quien lo diría que yo el gran Vegeta príncipe de los sayayines fuera feliz de esa manera. Pero así era.

Y hay estaba mi mujer despidiéndose de sus hijos y del mió como si fuera suyo. Sin haber cambiado nada, con su cabello negro recogido de mala gana. Desde la puerta de la entrada sin percatarse que la observaba, de que siempre la e observado. Desde que comenzó a vivir en la casa de Bulma tras la muerte de Kakaroto.

Me quede mirándola desde una de las mesas que estaba serca de la cámara de gravedad. Al notarme sonrió acercándose a mi.

-Pensé que ya estabas entrenando.- me dijo sentándose en mis piernas.

-No antes de tomarme esta mierda mujer.- le conteste tomando un sorbo de su café adictivo.

Esta rio por lo bajo recostándose en sima de mi pecho, mirando hacia el cielo con la cabeza en mi hombro. Suspiro serrando los ojos, tomando mis manos para obligarme a abrazarla. No pude evitar olerle el cabello, acariciarle el cuello con brusquedad. Escuchando su respiración entrecortada. No pude evitar bajar mi mano hacia uno de sus seno y agarrarlo de la misma manera.

-Déjame hacerte el amor aquí mujer.- le dije muy por lo bajo en su oido, rozando mis labios por su cuello muy excitado.

-En pleno patio no.- me contesto levantándose acercándose a mi oído lamiendo mi cuello.- Pero dentro de la casa si.- me contesto casi en un susurro alejándose de mi entrando hacia la casa.

-Mierda.- espete siguiéndola, olvidándome del entrenamiento y de todo lo demás como un idiota.

YAIIII VOLVIOO MI SEXY VEGETAAAAA ESO ESSSSS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MIS MEMORIAS ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA DE COMPARTIRLA CON USTEDES...UN BESHO BYE BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

Milk

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Trunks numero 22 y Bulma haría una fiesta a lo grande como siempre hacia. Esta me llamo muy azorada para ver si iríamos y confirme escuchándola como discutía con algunos de los empleados de la compañía cosa que me causo gracia. La verdad no tenia nada que ponerme para el evento y hacia mucho no me compraba nada para mi. Abecés cuando tienes mucho dinero, ya que gracias a los restaurantes yo Vegeta nos habíamos vuelto ricos no sabíamos en donde gastarlo. Estábamos acostumbrados a nuestra vida humilde que generábamos tanto dinero y los dos nos sabíamos ni que hacer con el. Me levante temprano como siempre dejando a mi esposo en la cama dormir. Prepare e desayuno para mis hijos, despidiéndome de ellos viendo como se ivan a estudiar. Viendo como crecían esos dos Goten volviéndose ya un hombre y Viki todo una señorita. Cada dia esa niña se ponía hermosa, con ese cabello alborotado y la mirada inocente.

Subí hacia la recamara viendo ya a Vegeta ponerse un pantalón y una camisilla para entrenar. No pude evitar mirarlo mientras se vestia admirando cada músculo y marca del sayayin. Este me miro de reojo curvando una sonrisa sin voltearse seductoramente. Suspire tratando de ignorarlo buscando unos jeans y una camisa sencilla. Al ver lo que hacia me miro extrañado.

-¿Y a donde crees que vas mujer?- me pregunto mirando como me vestía rápidamente, poniéndome unas botas.

-No tengo nada que ponerme para la fiesta de Trunks. Ire al centro a buscar algo.- le anuncie aun poniéndome los zapatos soltando mi cabello largo.

-Bueno, pues entonces iré contigo.- anuncio este quitándose su camisa.

-¿Estas seguro? A Goku jamás le gusto acompañarme por eso no te lo pedí pensé que...- explique aun sorprendida.

-Pensaste mujer pero como te dije antes de casarnos, no soy el bruto de Kakaroto.- me interrumpió Vegeta cambiando su manera de vestir.- Y ya no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a ese insecto.-

-Esta bien.- le conteste aun sentada en la cama mirando como se quitaba la ropa nuevamente.

Vegeta.

Tal vez Kakaroto era un idiota pero yo no. No me perdería ni un momento con Milk así se acabara el maldito planeta y aun menos para poder ligarme a mi esposa mientras compraba ropa. Me sorprendió mucho que no me dijera que fuera con ella, olvidándome que Milk era una mujer completamente independiente acostumbrada hacer las cosas por ella misma. Sonreí al pensar en eso mientras me vestía aun tenia mucho que aprender de mi esposa. No podía evitar sonrojarme un poco bajo las miradas seductoras de Milk mientras me vestía. Cada día estaba más enamorado de ella.

Subimos al auto sin poder evitar recordar ese día que la tuve que llevar a la cita con el debilucho de Dilan. Riéndonos los dos. Aun me acuerdo de ese día. Se veía tan hermosa y sensual debajo de ese vestido que no pude evitar sentir celos hacia el gusano. Cuando vi que estaba a punto de besarlo no pude evitar explotar y detener ese acto llevándomela a rastras del lugar.

Al llegar al centro lo primero que hice fue meter a Milk en tiendas de ropa interior. Yo no era tonto como Kakaroto, aun no puedo entender por que no le gustaba ir de compras con su mujer y mas con una mujer como esa POR TODOS LOS INFIERNOS. Milk se impresiono al decirle que quería que comprara lencería cara y fina ya que sabia que ella no era una mujer extravagante o exhibicionista pero aun así accedió a entrar a la tienda.

No podia evitar ver como se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba una pieza, poniendo sus manos en la boca sin poder creer las cosas que vendían en ese lugar. El lugar estaba infectado de mujeres parecidas a Bulma, mujeres con la misma pinta. La única diferente en ese lugar era Milk y por ese motivo sentí orgullo y felicidad al saber que había escogido bien esta vez.

No pude evitar sentir curiosidad por algunas prendas que vi. Sabia que a Milk se le daba los colores oscuros por el tono de su cabello. Además de eso amaba los tonos oscuros en ella. ¿Pero como se de esto? Soy un príncipe mi vida habrá sido una mierda pero tengo buenos gustos. Sabia que mi esposa era muy rara la vez que llevara ropa clara o colores pasteles. Cambiando mas a tonos oscuros y elegantes. En ese momento mientras analizo la prenda sabiendo ya la talla de mi mujer un aroma a dulce invade mi nariz, tanto que me da ganas de vomitar.

-Buenas señor le puedo ayudar en algo mi nombre es Soki Stan.- me dijo una de las empleadas, moviendo su cabello rubio tomándome del hombro.

No pude evitar notar que era bastante atractiva pero había algo en ella que me daba asco. Demasiada perfección no es muy buena ni siquiera para un príncipe como yo. Además sus intenciones eran claras, entupido jamás seré.

-Aléjate de mi mujer vulgar. Yo se bien tus intenciones no necesito de tu ayuda.- le espete soltándome de esta ya que no me interesara que me tocara.

Esta se marcho mirándome de mala gana cosa que me dio gracia. En ese momento veio a mi esposa acercarse a mi mirando a la mujer marcharse sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Vegeta ¿Qué le dijiste a esa empleada? - me pregunto de mala gana.

-La verdad mujer.- le conteste tomándola del mentón.- ahora quiero que te midas esto aun que se que te quedara bien.-

Esta lo tomo sin decirme nada, sabia que discutir conmigo era tentar al peligro aun que abecés lo intentaba y esas discusiones terminaban en el sillón de la sala, en la mesa de la cocina o en la cama.

Milk.

Mi esposo cada dia me impresiona mas. Me acompaña al centro como si nada y luego me mete en una tienda de ropa interior. Yo jamás en mi vida me había metido en una tienda como esa pero sabia que a Vegeta le gusta esa mierda asi que lo complací. De tan solo ver las cosas que vendían hay no pude evitar sonrojarme como una estupida. Vegeta se burlaba por lo bajo pero yo lo ignoraba. Mientras miraba algunos conjuntos no pude evitar mirarlo. Este miraba detalladamente y de forma analítica como siempre algunos conjuntos como buscando uno perfecto para mi . Hay parado con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Al entrar a la tienda no pude evitar ver como Vegeta llamaba la atención y las miradas de las comensales. Con Goku me pasaba lo mismo en ciertas ocasiones cuando salía con el pero con Vegeta era mucho peor. A cada lugar que íbamos siempre atraía una mirada femenina seductora que este fielmente ignoraba. Sabiendo que ese sayayin tenia algo seductor, algo poderosos que llamaba la atención de cualquier mujer y que también a mi me volvía loca.

Cuando me ofrecio la prenda intima no pude evitar sonrojarme ante las palabras de el. Sabiendo que mi esposo analizaba todos mis movimientos como una computadora.

-¿Quieres que me mida eso?- le pregunte tomándolo en mis manos.

-Asi es mujer y no discutas.- me contesto con toda la normalidad de la tierra.

Tome la prenda en mis manos mirándola. Era color negra no muy provocativa pero al mismo tiempo hermosa, con muchos encajes al estilo victoriano. La tome suspirando mirando a Vegeta de mala gana viendo su sonrisa triunfante. Entre a los probadores notando que eran bastante grandes a comparación de otras tiendas y muy íntimos. Comense a quitarme la ropa para medirme la maldita prenda como mi querido esposo lo habia sugerido. Mierda.- pense Vegeta sabia mi talla a la perfección.- maldito sayayin analítico pensé mirándome en el espejo sin aun poder creer lo joven que estaba.

Solte mi cabello para analisar mejor como se me veia. Cuando en esos momento siento que alguien toca la puerta del probador. Suspire abriéndola un poco para decirle a la empleada que aun no estaba lista.

En ese momento Vegeta entro de mala gana tapando mi boca con una de sus manos arrinconándome en una de las paredes del probador. Serando la puerta curvando una sonrisa. Al ver mi reaccion de perplejidad y mis mejillas sonrojadas este no pudo evitar sonreir. Destapándome la boca con sus manos.

-Vegeta ¿Qué demonios haces?- le pregunte muy molesta viendo como me miraba de pies a cabezas.

-Maldita seas mujer sensual y adictiva.- susurro mirándome obligándome a acercarme a el.- Tenia curiosidad por saber como te veías, pero la realidad le gano a mi imaginación.-

En ese momento siento como Vegeta besa mi cuello gruñendo por lo bajo, obligándome a respirar con dificultad.

-Amor, esto no esta bien.- le dije tratando de convencerlo cayendo poco a poco en su juego.

-¿Y desde cuando me a importado eso mujer?- me dijo con suavidad llegando a mis labios para callarme.

No puede evitar gemir ante los labios del sayayin, ante sus caricias, su mirada su cuerpo. Comencé a desabotonar la camisa de Vegeta acariciando su pecho besando su cuello. Las cosas se comenzaron a poner caliente dentro del probador. Mi esposo tenia esa habilidad, de dejarme sin pensar de dejarme sin sentido sin nada. Amaba esa vida con el dia tras dia lleno de cosas inesperadas.

Jamas había conocido a un hombre que desbordara paciones solo con respirar como Vegeta. Siempre buscando la manera de seducirme de tenerme en los momentos menos oportunos. Gemi bajo los besos de el, su furia desenfrenada que solo el tenia, quitando un poco su pantalón reclamando lo que ya le pertenecía. Entrando en mi con suavidad soltando un suspiro serrando sus ojos como el perfecto amante que era. Una de las cosas que mas me encantaba era que era casi de mi mismo tamaño. Pudiendo acercarme a su boca con más facilidad, pudiendo controlarlo mucho mejor.

Vegeta comenzó a entrar en mi despacio y lento, y aun que era con suma calma no pueda evitar excitarme aun mas, sintiendo las entradas de su enorme sexo. Me afeare a el duramente, oliéndolo susurrando su nombre cada ves que entraba en mi. En ese momento cuando comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos alguien toca la puerta rapidamente. Vegeta me tapo la boca con sus labios obligándome a gemir bajo el beso forzado y violento del sayayin, sin dejar de penetrarme con violencia.

-¿Todo esta bien señora?- pregunto una de las empleadas algo preocupada.

-Si..todo esta bien.- le logre decir aun pegada a los labios de mi esposo viendo como este reia por lo bajo burlándose de mi nerviosismo, escuchando a la empleada alejarse.

-¿Puedo parar si lo deseas mujer?- pregunto Vegeta sin dejar de besarme sonriendo un poco.

-Si paras te mato.- le sentencie llegando al orgasmo con suavidad.

Al hacerlo mis pierna se debilitaron tanto que Vegeta me tubo que sujetar. Esta salio de mi suavemente mirándome riéndose por mi vergüenza y mi rostro sonrojado.

-Mas te vales que te compres ese conjunto mujer. Te vez hermosa en el.- me dijo Vegeta besando mi cuello, abrazándome.

-Vete a la mierda Vegeta.- le dije sin evitar reirme muy agitada, sin poder evitar besar a mi esposo.

OO VEGETA MALOOO MALOOO HAHAHAH MI GENTE BELLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE LIBRO YA QUE SERA UN POCO DIFERENTE DE LOS OTROS NO LE TANGAS MIEDO A LAS COSAS NUEVA SI NO ESCRIBO LO MISMO Y LUEGO SE ME DUERMEN HAHAHA LOS AMO ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA POR ESTA HISTORIA BYE BYE.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks.

Odiaba fingir, por que siempre tenia que hacerlo. Desde los 16 anos que la vi tenia que tragarme el deseo de acercarme a ella. Y ahora ya convertido en un hombre tengo que seguir fingiendo. ¿Qué demonios le vio a mi padre? ¿Por qué esta con el? No sabes papa lo mucho que te odio y mucho mas por estar con ella. Al principio la quise como una segunda madre. Ella siempre tan atenta y pendiente mientras que mi madre y mi padre estaban lejos. Mi madre viajando como siempre y mi padre entrenando. Pero Milk siempre estaba hay con una sonrisa, un abrazo tierno como una verdadera madre. Después de que mi padre se fue de casa las cosas mejoraron. Mi madre me dedicaba mas tiempo y Dilan resulto ser mejor padre que el mio. Pero poco a poco mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron. Buscaba excusas para verla y quedarme en casa de Goten, admirar su belleza y su juventud. Aguantándome las ganas de matar a mi padre cada vez que la besaba o la acariciaba.

En la corta vida que llevo ninguna mujer se me ha resistido. Las chicas son fáciles para mi incluso ya se volvían aburridas. Pero ella era diferente y hay estaba. Con un vestido negro elegante su cabello recogido hermosamente sujetada del brazo de mi padre. Como me gustaría estar yo en su lugar. Como me gustaría que me viera de la misma manera lo mira a el con ese deseo infernal y un amor incondicional. Milk ¿Cuándo dejaras de ver al niño y veras al hombre? ¿Cuándo te darás de cuenta de lo mucho que deseo tenerte? Tal vez sera un capricho no lo se pero necesito saberlo necesito descubrir por que este deseo infernal hacia ti. Vi como Bra se acercaba a ella sujetada de la mano de Goten saludándola y como mi madre se quedaba viéndola con ojos extraños. Suspire reprimiendo mis deseo como siempre lo hacia, como siempre lo había hecho desde que descubrí a esa mujer por primera vez.

Se que estaba mal sentir lo que sentía pero era inevitable, tenia algo que llamaba la atención sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que a mi padre lo había vuelto loco por ella. Ignore mis pensamientos acercándome a ellos para saludarlos por cortesía. Besando la mejilla de Milk sintiendo una electricidad por todo el cuerpo bajo la piel suave y delicada de ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños Trunks.- dijo sonriente poniéndome una caja en las manos muy pequeña.

Cuando la abrí sonreí me conocía bastante bien regalándome un reloj muy caro sabiendo que me encantan. Por Kami no sabes los deseos que tenia de besarla de mandar a todo el mundo al diablo de hacerla mía. Pero respire hondo como siempre, bajando mi ki ante la presencia de esa mujer que me volvia un loco.

Bulma.

Me quede alejada viendo como mi hijo revivía a Vegeta y a Milk desde la entrada. Y hay estaba mi mejor amiga y mi esposo tomados de la mano. Vegeta no sonreía solo de vez en cuando curvando una sonrisa que conocía bien. Pero no dejaba de sujetarla de la mano, cosa que nunca hizo conmigo. Me daba tanta rabia que le diera a ella lo que yo deseaba de el ¿Qué tenia ella que no tenia yo? Me quede parada analizando cada cosa que hacían tomando trago, tras trago. No me mal interpreten Dilan era maravilloso. Un excelente esposo, padre y amante. Pero me conocía y era egoísta, extrañaba al apasionado sayayin, la manera en que me hacia el amor desenfrenadamente, sus caricias sus besos. Por Kami de tan solo pensar en el me humedecía y de tan solo pensar que ahora Milk estaba con el una gran parte de mi enfurecía.

Hay Bulma que tontas fuiste por que demonios no te quedaste con Goku, de decia de vez en cuando pero ya no importaba los reproches. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan egoísta? Milk llevaba siete anos sin su esposo en pleno sufrimiento y soledad. Y ahora era feliz, tenia que dejar de pensar en mi y pensar mas en ella. Además de eso Dilan estaba conmigo, ¿Qué mas quería? Ha pero Vegeta era bueno Vegeta un hombre puro fuego apasionado que ningún terrícola podía sustituir, sabiendo bajo mi orgullo que no habia valorado lo que tenia cuando lo tenia.

Me sente en la mesa sin quitarse los ojos de enzima a la pareja. Yo también le había pedido a Shenlong que me diera juventud eterna para disfrutarme a mis hijos y con la esperanza remota muy remota de que Vegeta me mirara nuevamente de la misma manera como cuando nos conocimos. Pero no fue asi. Hay estaba sentado a su lado muy atento, acercándose a ella constantemente diciéndole cosas en el oído para hacerla sonrojar. Acariciando su rostro riendo de la misma manera que ella, ¿Por qué nunca me trato asi? ¿Qué fue lo que descubrió con ella que conmigo no lo descubrió? Bah en mi cabeza habían muchos interrogantes. Además de eso había tenido una hija con ella, una hija que siempre le demoraba su devoción y su amor, a su manera pero lo hacia.

En ese momento siento como Dilan se sienta a mi lado tomándome por una mano para besarla. Al sentir su presencia me calme dejando esos pensamientos en mi cabeza concentrándome en mi guapo y tierno esposo.

Milk.

No pude evitar reírme ante las insinuaciones de mi esposo. Vegeta era insaciable como un animal. Luego de salir de la tienda de lencería fina me ayudo a escoger este vestido para la fiesta. Diciéndome que me veia muy hermosa y provocativa pero no rayando a lo vulgar como le gustaba. Mientras reíamos y tomando una copa de vino me hizo recordar el dia de la fiesta de Bulma cuando abofetee a Dilan. Confesándome que no pudo evitar ir a buscarme, diciéndome que tenia unos deseos feroces de besarme. Al reirse bajando la cabeza un poco sonrojada por otra de sus confesiones este se acerco a mi para besarme. Rozando sus labios sobres los míos muy tentadoramente, haciéndome olvidar que estábamos en publico. En ese momento Viki me toma por el cuello abrazándome por la parte de atrás.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto ella burlonamente, viendo como su padre se sonrojaba.

-Nahh nada en particular mi amor.- le dije agarrándole las manitas.

-Oye mama tengo sed no hay algo en esta aburrida fiesta que no sea bebidas.- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Ire a la cocina a traerte algo.- le dije parándome de la silla viendo como Vegeta la tomaba en su regazo.

Me levante dirigiéndome hacia la cocina de Bulma para buscar algo de beber. Ya me conocía bastante bien la casa y todos los invitados de la fiesta estaba en la parte de afuera de la cosina. Busque algo de agua para mi hija cuando siento un ki conocido a mis espaldas.

-Luce hermosa señora Milk.- me dijo Trunks apoyado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en el bolsillo de su gabán como solía hacer su padre.

-Gracias...lamento haber entrado así solo vine por agua para Viki ya me retiro.- le dije cortésmente pasando a su lado.

En ese momento cuando paso a su lado me toma por la muñeca con brusquedad obligándome a tirar el baso al suelo. Yo me quedo helada ante su contacto sin saber como reaccionar por la misma impresión. Este me tomo de la misma manera poniéndome en contra de la mesa de la cocina.

-No pelee conmigo señora Son.- me dijo con una voz poco inusual de el.

-¿Qué demonios haces Trunks? suéltame de una vez.- le espete de mala gana sintiendo como me sujetaba con fuerza.

-Lo que debi hacer hace mucho tiempo.- me dijo susurrándome al oido.

Yo no entendía nada mirándolo con perplejidad, al ver mi rostro curvo una sonrisa besándome con fuerza, gimiendo con desenfreno ante mis labios. Yo estaba aterrada, el hijo de mi esposo me besaba como si fuera su amante, moviendo sus labios desenfrenado en contra de los míos. Obligándome a abrir mis piernas de mala gana para estar mas cerca de mi cuerpo. Entiendo su erección entre cerca de mi sexo.

-Trunks por favor...para esto...- le dije como pude entre sus labios aun forcejeando con el.

-No puedo...la deseo...la deseo ferozmente...la necesito...- me dijo susurrando esas palabras cerca de mi boca bajando sus manos hacia mis muslos.

-Piensa en tu padre en Vegeta, por favor ya basta.- le dije conteniendo las lagrimas mirando hacia la entrada de la cocina aterrada.

Al decir esto me tomo por las manos con brusquedad.

-Mi padre no sabes cuanto lo odio...y mas ahora que esta junto a ti.- le dijo bajando sus manos hacia mi sexo, subiendo la falta con desespero.

Tenia que reconocer que Trunks era igual que Vegeta y ya no era el niño que yo conocía. Tenia el mismo carácter posesivo de su padre, la inteligencia de su madre y esa sensualidad que definitivamente heredo de su padre. Pero yo no lo amaba y todo aquello aun que una parte de mi muy muy profunda lo disfrutaba una gran parte de mi lo aborrecía. Comencé a empujarlo pero no pude, sintiendo como me masturbaba bajo los besos desenfrenados de Trunks.

-Dígame ¿Por qué no le gusto? - me pregunto desesperado mirando como sollozaba.- DIGAMELO.-

-POR QUE ERES UN MOCOSO MIMADO DE MIERDA.- espeto Vegeta desde la entrada subiendo su ki viendo endemoniado a su hijo.

Al ver a si padre se separo de mi rápidamente dejándome en libertad. Viendo como se miraban con odio esos dos. En ese momento me acerque a Vegeta para tratar de evitar lo peor.

-Vegeta mi amor escúchame el no tiene nada que ver...fui yo yo lo seduci te lo juro...- menti tomando su rostro. Evitando que peleara con el.- Yo me le ofreci de verdad... soy una...-

En ese momento Vegeta me callo con un beso fugaz. Luego se separo de mi acariciado mi mejilla.

-No soy Kakaroto Milk. Te conozco bastante bien y se que jamás haría una cosa como esa...además las mentiras nunca se te han dado bien- explico este sonriéndome secando mis lagrimas. -ES ESTE MOCOSO ENGREIDO QUE NECESITA UNA BUENA LECCION PARA QUE SE BAJE DE ESA NUVE DE MIERDA QUE LO A PUESTO SU MADRE.- estallo liberando todo su poder.

-SOMOS MUY PARECIDOS ¿NO ES ASI PAPA?- rugio Trunk imitándolo.

En ese momento no se que demonios paso lo único que se es que el techo que la casa tenia un hoyo, la cosina quedo un desastre y esos dos ya no estaban. Me pare del suelo viendo como Bulma llegaba a la cocina y mis ojos muy asustados sin entender que pasaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Milk.

Sali rapidamente de la cocina viendo como Bulma retiraba a los invitados del lugar. Todo se había convertido en un caso ya que estos batallaban desde el cielo provocando esos cambios climáticos que solo la energía de los sayayines lograba. Viki miraba atentamente la pelea parada mirando al cielo sin poder moverse. Me acerque a ella muy preocupada preguntándole que veia ya que casi no distinguía nada.

-Nunca habia visto a papa tan furioso ¿Qué sucedió mama?- pegunto la madura de mi hija viendo como su padre mantenia una batalla con su hijo.

-Si esa es una buena pregunta Viki ¿Qué hiciste Milk?- me espeto Bulma de mal humor poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Me voltee a mirarla de mala gana, no me gustaba que me hablara de ese tono frente a mi hija haciéndome quedar como si fuera la villana. En ese momento mande a Gohan y a Goten a que se llevaran a Viki para hablar con Bulma y tratar de areglar todo ese asunto. La verdad tenia un nudo en la garganta, yo no quería que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, solo queria paz y que todos fueran felices pero sabia que la vida no era así. En ese momento que nos quedamos solas Bulma me abofeteo de mala gana. Bofetada que no senti.

-Te vi Milk, vi como besabas a mi hijo. Has destruido mi vida, maldita me has querido quitar todo.- comenzó esta disparando su veneno casi en sollozos.- Ya me quitaste el amor de Vegeta y ahora me quieres quitar a mi hijo maldita puta. MIRA LO QUE HAS CAUSADO... AHORA ESTAN A PUNTO DE MATARSE GRACIAS A TI.-

Yo mire hacia el cielo sollozando, viendo como esos dos peleaban se insultaban pensando en las palabras de Bulma. Tal vez el y yo no estábamos destinados para estar juntos, tal vez todo fue un sueno, una fantasía que jamás debió cumplirse. Tal vez mi destino hubiera sido quedarme sola o resignarme a ser la esposa que siempre espera a Goku como una idiota.

Bulma seguía insultándome pero yo no la escuchaba solo pensaba recordando toda mi vida en esos momentos, sintiendo la energía guerrera que emanaba de los dos guerreros, sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre mi. Pensando que era tiempo de corregir mis decisiones y no volver hacer mas daño a las personas. En ese momento veo como Vegeta toma a Trunks de mala gana tirándolo en contra del suelo de cemento. Esta callo adolorido viendo como Bulma corría hacia el llorando. Vegeta aterrizo de mala gana a mi lado viendo a Bulma con ojos llenos de odio y ira.

-VEGETA ERES UN MALDITO JAMAS CAMBIARAS JODIDO SALVAJE DE MIERDA... ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A TU HIJO.- estallo esta parando a Trunks que miraba a Vegeta con odio.

-Has criado a un mocoso inútil mujer, trate de arreglarlo antes de que se volviera la mierda que eres tu, pero no..termino siendo un mimado pendejo bueno para nada...a comparación del Trunks que llego del futuro que ese si era digno de llamarse mi hijo.- dijo con suavidad Vegata cruzando sus brazos liberando al frió y calculador sayayin que yo conocía bien.- Me has faltado el respeto tanto como padre como guerrero tocando a mi hembra...siento vergüenza de ser tu padre.-

-Ella no te pertenece.- espeto Trunks apretando la mandíbula.

\- Yo la reclame mía mocoso...lo que tienes con mi mujer es un siempre capricho y Milk no es una mujer para satisfacer caprichos de nadie. Ella vale mucho como para eso.- le dijo Vegeta mirando a Bulma con malicia.

Yo me quede muy seria viendo como estos seguían discutiendo, como Bulma le reclamaba a Vegeta de todo. Solo había a una persona en mi cabeza en ese momentos y era Viki. Los demás llegaron y escucharon todo lo sucedido, los únicos que me miraban sin juzgarme eran mis hijos y Videl. Ante los ojos de mis amigos quede como una puta, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba ya que en esos gritos e insultos llego el nombre de Goku. La verdad me senti como una mujer fatal, como si fuera una zorra ante los ojos de mis hijos. Videl se acerco a mi ignorando la discusión para abrazarme. No me habia percatado que tenia la ropa algo desgarrada y el labio ensangrentado al parecer Trunks bajo el beso forzado me había lastimado. También tenia algo de moretones y tierra por el techo destrozado de la cocina.

-YA BASTA.- espeto Videl tomándome en sus brazos.- DE QUE VALE VOLVER A REVOLCAR LA MIERDA DEL PASADO...COMO SI TODOS AQUÍ FUERAMOS INOCENTES Y EN ESPECIAL USTED SENORA BRIEF.- termino dienciendo de mala gana haciendo callar a Bulma.- No puedo creer que sea tan inmadura como para ponerse con esas mierda queriendo ser la buena ante todos nosotros poniendo en ridículo a la madre del hombre que amo.-

Todos se quedaron callados ante los gritos de mi fuerte nuera, no puede evitar ver como Gohan miraba a Videl con devoción sintiendo orgullo de ella. En ese momento las manos de Vegeta me sujetan calidamente mirándome con una mirada de preocupación al ver mi reaccion callada y distante ante toda esa situación.

-Gohan cuida Viki hasta mañana.- le indico Vegeta mirando a Gohan viendo como este le asentía dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Ven...vamos a casa mujer.- me dijo con suavidad volando hacia toda velocidad a nuestra casa en las montanas.

Vegeta.

Aun no puedo entender como el maldito mocoso fue capas de hacer una cosa como esa. Tenia en claro que Milk era una mujer hermosa, capaz de cautivar a cualquier hombre pero llegar a ese nivel de faltarme el respeto, a mi a su padre al príncipe Vegeta era lo ultimo que podía soportar. Además de eso Trunks se había vuelto un idota mimado, por culpa de la estúpida de su madre. Creyendo que el mundo estaba a sus malditos pies y que se lo merecía todo. Necesitaba un escarmiento y yo se lo di y mas viendo como dejo a Milk, llena de moretones con su boca rota. DEMONIOS CADA VEZ QUE LA VEIA SENTIA MAS RABIA.

Cuando Milk se hecho la culpa no pude evitar sorprenderme. Sintiendo mas ganas de abrazarla y besarla, sintiendo orgullo de ella. Yo la conocía bien y sabia que jamás seria capas de llegar a esos extremos y mucho menos con mi hijos. Confiaba en ella y sabia que me amaba.

Me lleve a Milk hacia las montanas ignorando las miradas de los insectos y mas de las palabras de Bulma y de sus insultos. La verdad me importaba muy poco lo que pensara de mi esa maldita mujer vulgar. Cuando llegamos a casas entre con Milk aun en mis brazos, sabia que algo le pasaba por que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde lo sucedido. Parecía lejos, ida jamás la había visto de esa manera. La senté en el sofá con toda la gentileza que pude. Buscando algo para limpiarle las heridas viendo como miraba al vació con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Comencé a preocuparme por esa mirada queriendo que entrar en razón. Mirando sus moretones sintiéndome como una mierda.

-Milk..- le susurre yo con suavidad tomando su rostro.- Milk mírame... ¿dime que sucede?-

En ese momento vi como de ella brotaba lagrimas automáticas aun mirando al vació, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ida pensativa.

-¿Aun tenemos las esferas del dragón amor?- pregunto reaccionando mirándome con tristeza.

-Si..si mujer.- le conteste algo emocionado por escucharla hablar, sin poder evitar acariciar su cabello y su rostro.

-Bien...- susurro suspirando dirigiéndome una dulce sonrisa.

Milk.

Le dije a Vegeta que me daría un baño pero no lo hise. Solo me senté en la bacineta pensativa en las palabras de Bulma y en lo sucedido. No se ni cuanto tiempo estuve hay sentanda, creo que al parecer horas por que cuando sali Vegeta se había quedado dormido. No pude evitar acercarme a el y mirarlo por ultima vez. Ya tenia la decisión tomaba y no habia vuelta a tras. Luego tome una foto que había en la cabecera de el y Viki sin evitar las ganas de llorar. Camine hacia el cofre donde estaban las esferas del dragón, al lado de mi vestido chino azul. Ese vestido que use la primera vez pelee con Goku. Al recordar el suceso sonreí. Mire a Vegeta una ultima vez desde el marco de la puerta dirigiendome hacia fuera al bosque descalsa con el traje aun roto y despeinada. Caminado con lentitud acunando en mis manos las esferas del dragon y una foto de mi esposo y mi hija. Jamas en la vida habia estado tan decidida de algo y tal vez lo que hacia era lo mejor. Dejar de ser egoísta y hacer lo corecto y que todo callera en su lugar.

Al caminar bastante alejado de mi casa baje mi ki para que Vegeta si se despertaba no me encontrara. Puse las esferas en el suelo armándome de valor para decir las palabras.

-APARECERTE... SHENLONG Y CONCEDEME UN DESEO.- dije casi en sollozos viendo como Shenlong aparecía bajo esa majestuosidad y su poder que solo el tenia.

-TE CONCEDERÉ DOS DESEOS AHORA HABLA.- dijo este mirándome.

-Deseo...deseo que Vegeta se quede con su esposa...y que nada de lo que paso entre nosotros haya pasado...pero que todo lo demás sea igual mi juventud y mi negocio.- le dije a Shenlong con un nudo en la garganta.

-SABES QUE SI TE CUMPLO ESE DESEO TU HIJA NO EXISTIRA, TODO SEGUIRA IGUAL, TU CASA TUS HIJOS Y TUS LOGROS PERO LA UNICA DIFERENCIA SERA QUE NADA DE LO SUSEDIDO CON TU ESPOSO PASARA INCLUYENDO A TU HIJA ¿ESTAS DISPUESTA A ESE SACRIFICIO TAN GRANDE?- pregunto Shenlong algo impresionado.

-Si..estoy consciente.- le dije sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y en la garganta.

-MUY BIEN ¿Y CUAL ES TU SEGUNDO DESEO?-

-Deseo tener conciencia de lo sucedido, recordar todo para evitar que pase nuevamente.- dije muy decidida respirando con dificultad.

-DESEO CONCEDIDO.- dijo Shenlong

En ese momento cai al suelo quedándome dormida...sintiendo un vació...sintiendo nada...

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

Milk.

Algo sonaba pero no sabia que era. Creo que era el teléfono por que me estaba volviendo loca. Me levante sin poder evitar preguntarme en donde estaba, al analizar bien que estaba en mi casa acostada en sima de mi cama. Mire a mi alrededor y todo seguía de la misma manera. Nada había cambiado, la computadora en su lugar las cosas que había comprado para cambiar todo asumiendo que seria la misma época. Mire bien para ver si había una foto mia y de Goku pero no.

Camine al cuarto de Viki viendo que estaba basio. Luego al notar la ausencia de mi hija no pude evitar gritar con todos mis pulmones. Ya no tenia a Viki y ni siquiera a Vegeta a mi lado. Llore y grite tirándome al suelo que sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Aguantándome el estomago por el dolor que sentía, sin poder respirar. Ese dolor al perder algo que realmente amabas.

-Mi...mi bebe...- gemi entre el llanto y el dolor aun gritando aun llorando.

El teléfono seguía sonando y no pude evitar contestarlo de mala gana tratando de no pensar en nada.

-Hola.- dije con una voz rara y entrecortada.

-Hola ¿mama te desperté?- dijo la voz de Goten desde el teléfono.

-Si, ¿estas bien hijo?- le mentí tratando de levantarme y respirado para sonar natural.

-Si mama lamente haberte despertador quería avisarte que me mudare cerca de la universidad como habíamos hablado ya encontré un lugar. Espero que no te moleste.- contesto este algo apenado.

-No bebe ya habíamos hablado de eso si eso es lo que quieres te apoyare.- le dije sintiéndome que repetía todo otra vez. Acordándome que Goten había decidido mudarse el mismo dia que el cumpleaños de Trunks.

-Gracias mama.-

-Olle hijo y ¿tu papa en donde esta?- pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ammm mama ¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-Si solo quiero saber donde esta tu padre.- pregunte tratando de sonar natural.

-Mama no recuerdas que papa decidió ser el guardián de las esferas del dragón.- dijo como en tono burlón.

Yo no pude evitar poner cara de por que no me sorprende.

-A si se me había olvidado es que me levante algo distraída.- le dije haciéndome la que sabia despidiéndome de el.

Al colgar el teléfono no pude evitar volver a llorar, volviendo a vomitar en la bacineta del baño, sintiendo mucho dolor en el pecho. Luego de eso me tire al suelo, revolcándome del dolor, gritando y llorando, buscando en mi vientre esa segunda marca que no estaba. Kamisama dame fuerzas para soportar lo que venga, dame fuerzas para vivir sin ella, sin el y sin nada.

Vegeta.

Aquí estoy como siempre, entrenando en la cámara de gravedad con una esposa que se la pasa viajando llegando con una peste que yo reconozco bien. Sintiéndome que no tengo ningún propósito. Kakaroto habia decidido irse al carajo como siempre hacia siendo ahora el guardián de las esferas del dragón. Ya no había nada emocionante en mi vida, y me había convertido en el hombre mas poderoso de la tierra ya que Kakaroto se había ido. Al menos sentía gran satisfacción de eso. Y mi esposa estaba planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños para el mocoso engreído, fiesta en la que no quería asistir. Maldita sea como quisiera desaparecerme de este aburrido planeta. Lo único bueno era esos mocosos, Trunks y Bra. Al menos había encontrado un propósito y era entrenarlos como era debido, se que me odiaban por ser tan exigente pero ellos eran sayayines y tenian que entrenar ser poderoso.

Aun no entiendo como ya han pasado tantos a~os. Y yo en la misma mierda todo el tiempo. Con una mujer que se la vive trabajando y haciendo quien sabe que. No era idiota conocía bien a Bulma y sabia que esos viajes eran una plena excusa para cometer su traición. Pero no me importaba si se que es raro a mi al príncipe de los sayayines no importarme, pero prefería que se largara a escuchar sus reproches. Además de eso no tenia a donde mas ir, no quería perder a los mocosos ni mucho menos mi hogar.

Sabia que una parte de mi me sentia solo, estaba en un planeta de débiles que no me entendían y a pesar de que aun habian gente de mi raza era como estar entre terrícolas. Sintiendome solo y de cierta manera incomprendido. DEMONIOS ODIO SENTIR Y HABER CAMBIADO, DESEARIA NO SENTIR NADA COMO ANTES.

Pero al diablo, suprimiré todo lo que tengo con puro entrenamiento, tratando de no pensar y tratando de no sentir como antes. Como extraño ese calor de batalla y esa adrenalina que te corria por las venas antes de enfrentar a un enemigo.

En ese momento cuando sali de la cámara de gravedad vi a Bulma histérica preparando todo para la fiesta, me senté en una de las sillas serca de la piscina para mirar como discutía con los empleados. Viendo como marcaba su celular a toda prisa imaginando que llamaría a la arpía.

-Milk no me puedes hacer esto, tienes que venir sabes lo mucho que Trunks te quiere.- decia Bulma algo molesta. - ¿Cómo que te sientes mal? No me digas que todavía estas decaída por el idiota de Goku. Mmmm entiendo bueno si no te sientes bien...-

Me quede algo extrañado la arpía nunca faltaba ninguna de las fiestas de Bulma y mas si se trataba de Trunks queriéndolo como si fuera también su hijo. Bah pero así era mejor no me toparía con la mujer de mi enemigo, mejor para mi maldita arpia de los infiernos.

WOW YO TAMBIEN LLORE MIS AMORES CUANDO ESCRIBI EL CAP DE DESICIONES DOLOROSAS. CADA DIA APRENDO MAS Y MAS DE MILK ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE FANFIC LOS AMO MIS INSECTOS.


	6. Chapter 6

Milk.

Después de colgarle a Bulma respire profundo. La verdad no queria ir hacia esa fiesta por que sabia lo que pasaría, no quería estar cerca de Trunks para evitar otra vez una pelea o un mal entendido con Bulma. Luego de darme un baño que duro horas me acerque al espejo de este. Y hay estaba de nuevo el mismo recorte con el cual me había casado con Goku la misma mujer. Respire tirando la toalla al suelo caminando hacia la cama completamente desnuda. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido de esa manera. Todo en la casa me recordaba a ella y a el. Aun no paraba de llorar.

Lo único que quería era dormir para no pensar en nada, acurrucándome de bajo de las sabanas para tratar de dormir. En ese momento siento un ki serca de la ventana de mi cuarto. Me levante emocionado pensando que era Vegeta pero no.

-¿Señora Son esta bien?- pregunto Trunks acercándose a la cama vestido de gabán con una cara de preocupación.

-Trunks... ¿Qué...que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en ti fiesta?- le pregunte sentándome en la cama tapándome con las sabanas.

-Estaba preocupado por usted, mi madre me dijo que se sentía mal.- me dijo acercando una mano a mi rostro. -Tiene los ojos muy rojos ¿segura que esta bien?-

-Si...estoy bien...- le dije como pude aguantando las ganas de llorar. - No deberías estar aquí, si no en tu fiesta con tus amigos.-

-Usted es mas importante.- me dijo seriamente.

Yo suspire sabia por donde venia tratando de verme calmada.

-Escucha Trunks se lo que sientes por mi y me siento muy alagada pero yo soy muy mayor y no creo que...- comencé pero este no me dejo hablar besándome con suavidad en los labios.

No pude evitar caer en sus labios sintiéndome muy debí y vulnerable, abriendo mis ojos encontrándome con la mirada de Vegeta frente de mi. No pude evitar devolvérselo pensando en el, en mi esposo. Poco a poco comencé a escuchar los gemidos de Trunks moviendo sus labios al compás de los míos. Rodeándolo con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Volviendo a mi cordura me separe rápidamente de el, muy sonrojada con ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento Trunks... yo te quiero, te quiero mucho pero...no puedo...- comencé algo apenada.

Trunks me tomo por la mejilla sonriendo con mucha amabilidad. Acariciando mi cabello.

-Gracias, este a sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.- me dijo sonriéndome.

-De nada.- le dije casi en un susurro.

Trunks

Cuando me entere que la señora son no vendría me dolió en el alma. ¿Acaso era por mi o de verdad estaba enferma? No pude evitar escaparme de la fiesta para ir a verla. Y hay estaba saliendo del baño completamente desnuda como la diosa hermosa que era. La verdad pensé que me iba a volver loco al verla pero no, era muy atractiva pero no fue como esperaba.

Al ver que estaba llorando me acerque a ella. Mirándole los ojos rojos y su cara de tristeza viendo como seguía con esa juventud rara que no entendía. Poco a poco no pude evitar besarla y asi lo hice. Pensé que esta me rechazaría pero no lo hizo correspondiéndome el beso obligándome a gemir ante sus labios. Luego esta se explico, diciéndome que me quería mucho. Pero lo que ella no sabia era que fui a buscarla para sacarme esa duda de mi cabeza, para saber si ella solo era un capricho o si de verdad la amaba. Me encanto besarla dándome mas ganas de mas pero la verdad solo era un deseo carnal, solo físico. La quería pero pensé que era algo mas fuerte. Además había que ella jamás me amaría ya que tal vez en su corazón aun estaba Goku.

Después de ese beso que para mi fue el mejor regalo de todos, sintiendo su cariño de cierta manera hacia a mi, sali de su casa tranquilamente. Pensando que un capitulo estaría cerrado en mi vida y que tenia que entender que ella era una mujer madura con sus propios problemas y sufrimientos. Al llegar a la fiesta mi madre me pregunto molesta en donde me habia metido. Le explique diciéndole que estaba preocupado por Milk y que fui a verla. Cuando le conté su estado esta se quedo muy preocupada diciéndome que era mejor sacarla de esa casa lo antes posible. Ya que no era la primera vez que entraba en una depresión. A mi padre no le hizo mucha gracias que la trajéramos a nuestro hogar pero a el nunca le daba gracia nada. Luego de esa conversación suspire tratando de no pensar en lo que había pasado, tomando una copa de vino fijando mi vista en los invitados de la fiesta. Viendo como mi hermana y mi primo Gohan se tomaban de las manos hablando con una muchacha de cabello negro idéntica a la señora Son.


	7. Chapter 7

Milk

Varios meses después. decidí, ponerme a trabajar en los restaurantes como Chef gastando todo mi tiempo en solo trabajar y también en entrenar buscando la manera de no pensar. Ya mi hijo se habia mudado solo y solo estaba yo en la casa. También compre una libreta, como una especie de diario en donde había logrado plasmar a Viki y escribir todo lo que recordaba de ella. Era lo único que me quitaba el dolor, escribir sobre ella plasmar mis memorias en esas paginas para jamás olvidarme de mi hija.

Cada esquina de mi casa y cada rincón me hacia recordar a Vegeta y a Viki, sintiéndome que vivía en un infierno y que tenia que salir de alli cuanto antes de volverme loca. Asi que decidí comprar un estudio cerca de uno de mis restaurantes. Llevaba casi cinco meses sin hablar con casi nadie solo con mis hijos. Sabia que estos estabas muy preocupados por mi por mi comportamiento ya que estaba siempre trabajando y no daba cavidad para fiestas ni eventos sociales con ellos. Cada vez que Bulma daba una fiesta era un rotundo NO. No quería toparme con Vegeta jamás en la vida sabiendo que al verlo no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

El apartamento era bellísimo, y censillo teniendo todo en un solo lugar. La cama en un rincón al frente de la sala y luego la cocina, no necesitaba mucho espacio. Lo mas que me gustaba era el baño ya que era enorme siendo una de las razones por la cual lo compre. Teniendo una tina en el suelo bastante grande y una regadera. Otra de las cosas que me gustaba era que tenia a Goten cerca, me visitaba casi todos los días para que le hiciera comida así que no estaba tan sola después de todo. Pero aun así en las noches no podía evitar llorar hasta quedarme dormida teniendo en mis brazos mi diario viendo el dibujo que Viki.

En ese momento cuando me estoy poniendo la ropa de Chef suena el teléfono suena.

-Son buenas.- contestes automáticamente.

-Milk estoy muy muy molesta contigo.- me dijo Bulma casi a gritos yo rei por que sabia por que. -Llevas casi cuatro meses que no se nada de ti y cada fiesta que doy me la rechazas ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿ACASO NO QUIERES VER A TU AMIGA?-

-Perdóname Bulma es que a habido mucho trabajo en el restaurante y e estado muy ocupada.- le explique sin evitar reírme dirigiéndome hacia la cocina a preparar café.

-Al carajo yo trabajo en una compañía y saco tiempo para llamarte.- me dijo seriamente.- Hoy habrá una fiesta en la noche y mas vale que vayas o si no mandare a Vegeta a que te busque y te traiga a rastras.- sentencio esta colgando el teléfono.

-ESPERA BULMA NO..- dije pero era inútil ya que había colgado. Demonios sabia que ella no amenazaba en vano y lo menos que quería era a Vegeta en mi casa.

...

Comencé a pensar en las cosas que le gustaban a vegeta de mi y una de ella era mi largo cabello asi que adiós. Fui a un estilista para que lo cortaran en forma de uve y que me llegara a los hombros de una manera elegante y moderna. Acomodando mi pollina hacia a un lado viéndome completamente diferente a la Milk del cual se enamoro. Me compre un vestido muy ajustado color negro que me llegaba a las rodillas de mangas largas y solo la espalda un poco escotada. Me maquille mirándome al espejo sonrojándome pensando que estaba loca.

Te ves hermosa mama.- Alucine la voz de mi hija dentro de mi cabeza con ganas de llorar.

Suspire saliendo del apartamento armándome de valor para ir a la fiesta de Bulma pensando que tal vez me encontraba con Dilan. Sabia que había la remota posibilidad que esos dos aun se verán a escondidas y era una de las razones por las cual quería ir. Si eso era verdad quería alejarlo definitivamente de Bulma.

Al llegar nadie me reconoció cosa que no me sorprendió. Al verme Bra no pude contener las ganas de decirme lo hermosa que me veia. Yo sonreí viendo como mis demás hijos se me acercaban incluyendo a Videl. Tome a Pan en mis brazos para abrazarla, aun sin poder creer que tuviera 16 anos luciendo tan hermosa como su madre. Pude notar que Trunks me miraba a lo lejos curvando una sonrisa como su padre. Y Bulma me recibió felizmente diciendo que ahora me amenazaría mas seguido ya que así lograba verme. Busque con la mirada a Vegeta pero no vi ni pista de el en todo el gentío. Bulma me explico muy molesta que no quería salir de la cámara de gravedad. Suspire aliviada al no toparme con el, tratando de despejarme la mente tomando algo de vino.

Poco a poco las horas comenzaron a pasar las horas viendo como los invitados se iban entrando la noche. Ya eran las tres de la mañana y solo quedamos muy pocos. Tampoco vi a Dilan en la fiesta asumiendo que no estaría entonces con Bulma. Me despedí de mis hijos, mi nieta y Videl con un abrazo fuerte. Viendo como Bulma aun reia y coqueteaba con algunos invitados sentada en una mesa fumando un cigarrillo como toda una mujer de mundo.

Me quite los tacones de mala gana caminando intuitivamente hacia el gimnasio. Pero esta vez sin estar ebria. De tan solo recordar ese dia no pude evitar reir. Sabia que Vegeta estaría dormido en estos momentos conociéndolo bien. Cansado luego de su entrenamiento. Mire al lugar llenándome de apasionados recuerdos, de la primera vez en que Vegeta me miro, que fue en ese lugar. No pude evitar sonreír acercándome al saco, tocándolo recordando como con solo un rayo de energía ese sayayin salvaje lo había hecho añicos.

Me pare nuevamente en posición de combate para atacar al saco. Recordando las enseñas de Vegeta, serrando mis ojos imaginado ese día que me entreno en ese mismo lugar como si viajar tiempo atrás.

Al ser muy pequeña mujer tienes que aprender a defenderte de cerca no de lejos, dobla un poco las rodillas para atacar por dentro a tu enemigo. Canaliza tu energía en cada ataque para que se libere con fuerza.

Habri los ojos subiendo mi ki lo mas que pude atacando al saco, esta vez sin pensar en Goku sin pensar en nadie mas que en mi misma. Rugiendo como una guerrera por cada ataque. Liberando todo mi dolor en ese lugar sin importarme nada.

-¿Con que a la arpía le gusta entrenar?- dijo una voz que me paralizo.

Era lo mismo, lo mismo de nuevo esto no podía estar pasando, tenia que ser una pesadillas eso tenia que ser. Gire mi cabeza para encontrare con el nuevamente, sintiendo mi corazón a millón. Hay estaba recostado como siempre solía hacer con sus manos cruzadas en el marco de la puerta, curvando una sonrisa. Tenia el cabello mas corto cosa que lo hacia verse mas salvaje, violento y apuesto. Pero por lo demás era lo mismo. Su camisilla color negra al igual que su pantalón. Al ver la forma en que lo miraba se sonrojo.

-¿Qué tanto me miras maldita arpia?- pregunto muy molesto casi a gritos.

Yo no dije nada tratando de actuar indiferente pasando a su lado ignorándolo. Reteniendo las ganas que tenia de comérmelo a besos de hacerle el amor en ese mismo lugar de arrancarle la ropa y de muchas otras cosas mas. Trate de no pensar en eso bajando mi excitación cuando pase a su lado ya que sabia que este podía olerla. También sabia que al ignorarlo lastimaría su orgullo cuando pase por su lado lo mire de mala gana sin poder evitar reírme cuando le di la espalda por su reacción.

-MALDITA MUJER NO TE SOPORTO.- exploto cuando me aleje de el sin poder evitar sentirse ofendido.

Yo no pude evitar sentir ganas de reirme y llorar al mismo tiempo, al alejarme. Demonios Vegeta cuanto te extraño mi amor mi sayayin orgulloso de mierda...

HAHAHAH SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENO NO HAHAHHA NOS VEMOS MIS AMORES COMENTEN LOS AMO ESTA HISTORIA SI SERA LARGA POR QUE IRA BIENNNN LENTO OKIS NOS VEMOS BYE BYE.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta.

MALDITA MUJER COMO SE LE OCURE HACER UNA FIESTA. Estaba molesto, cuando sali de los entrenamientos después de bañarme solo quería descansar. Pero como con todo ese ruido afuera mas que mis sentidos estaban muy agudizados. Asi que me levante para ir a la cocina pero algo me llamo la atención un Ki desconocido que subia y bajaba constantemente. Asi que me dirgi hacia el gimnasio persiguiendo a ese ki raro. Al llegar me sorprendí cuando vi a una mujer rara dándole con mucha determinación al saco. Tenia que admitir que no lo hacia nada mal, se paraba correctamente y me sorprendí mucho de su habilidad y su poder. También había algo curioso sus técnicas de peleas eran parecidas a las mias.

Me quede hipnotizado bajo los movimientos de esa mujer que no logre reconocer bien, al ver mas deselladamente tuve que contener la impresión. SE TRATABA DE LA ARPIA. Aun no lo podía creer, estaba...bueno estaba bastante cambiada. Teniendo un traje que moldeaba su atlética figura y sus músculos, su cabello corto la hacia ver mas agresiva y fiera de lo normal. Me quede como un idiota viéndola apoyado en el marco de la entrada.

Luego de hablarle esta se quedo paralizada, pensé que me gritaría o saldría con una de sus ocurrencias pero no. Se quedo mirándome como si fuera una cosa rara, la verdad su mirada me impresiono bastante. Entre impresión y algo mas que no pude descifrar. Lo mas que me molesto es que paso por mi lado como si yo fuera una plasta de mierda. Mirándome con indiferencia tanto que me dio mucha rabia, sin poder evitar soltarle que no la soportaba.

Luego de eso no pude evitar romper el maldito saco de un solo golpe. Maldita mujer loca. Y aquí estoy acostado en mi cama sin poder de dejar de pensar en eso movimientos haciéndome recordar a mi gente y mi raza guerrera. Aun no entiendo por que Kakaroto no le puso mas atención a los entrenamientos de su mujer teniendo potencial. Aun asi al parecer ella aun entrenaba sabiendo que ese nivel de pelea no lo tenia al menos hace meses atrás. Aun no podia creer lo mucho que había cambiado en este poco tiempo, viéndose mas joven, mas fuerte. Bah que demonios estoy pensando...pensé tratando de no pensar volteándome hacia un lado de la cama mirando a Bulma dormir.

Mi mujer era sumamente hermosa, pero las cosas con ella no ivan bien. No recuerdo ni cuando fue la última vez que tuvimos intimidad. Me pare de la cama frustrado, metiéndome al baño. Agua fría...si necesitaba un baño de agua fria... pensando aun en la mujer de Kakaroto.

Al otro dia baje las escaleras muy temprano dejándome llevar por un aroma exquisito. Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con una taza puesta en sima de la mesa. Demonios olia riquísimo la tome sin importarme de quien era hasta que unas manos me sujetaron con fuerza.

-Eso es mio Vegeta consíguete tu propio café.- me espeto la arpia de mala gana tratando de tomar la taza.

-MALDITA ARPIA DE LOS DEMONIOS SUELTAME ¿QUE HACES EN MI CASA? SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ.- le grite soltando la taza muy de mal humor.

-Si ya se idiota, Bulma me pidió que me quedara pero hoy me voy.- me dijo tomando un sorbo de café mirándome muy divertida poniéndose un uniforme de Chef.

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA MALDITA LOCA?- le espete poniéndome mas de mal humor como se le ocuria insultarme en mi propia casa,

-Pues a ti a quien mas.- me dijo casi riéndose ¿acaso se burlaba de mi inteligencia?- Bueno nos vemos Vegeta.- se despidió como si nada aun riendo.

¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASABA A ESA MUJER? NO LA SOPORTOOOOOOOO.

Milk.

No se ni por que demonios me quede en casa de Bulma. Me levante muy temprano para no toparme con Vegeta pero mi café lo hizo despertar MIERDA Sabia que si lo probaba se volvería adictivo y buscaría un pretexto para buscarme. Deje la taza de café para buscar algunas frutas para llevarme al trabajo hasta que vi a Vegeta tomar la taza para olerla.

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, me asuste tanto que le quite la taza de mala gana forcejeando con el. Sabía que luego de eso me insultaría cosa que me resulto divertido. Extrañando enormemente ese carácter explosivo de mi esposo. Si el supiera lo mucho que me hacia falta. Luego de verlo por ultima vez y despedirme de el no pude evitar sentir nostalgia. Te amo Vegeta siempre te amare aun que solo tenga eso contigo, momentos de discusiones y palabras cruzadas de mala gana.

Al llegar al restaurante, casi me vuelvo loca ya que el lugar estaba alborotado de gente. En ese momento que trato de entrar me tropiezo con alguien casi cayendo al suelo.

-Lo siento no la vi. ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo el hombre tratando de pararme.

-Demonios tenga mas cuidado.- le dije de mala gana al mirarlo estalle sin pensarlo -Ahhh Hola Dilan.-

Dila se quedo mirándome perplejo, con ese cabello largo y lacio que le caía a los hombros color negro y esa mirada seductora. Vestido de gabán, al verme se sonrojo.

-Nos... ¿nos conocemos?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarme.

-Emmm si ¿eres amigo de Bulma no?- le pregunte tratando de sonar normal.

-Si trabajo en su compañía.- contesto Dilan aun sin entender.

-¿No te acuerda que hay nos conocimos?- le mentí tratando de sonar entristecida.

-No la verdad no.- contesto el suspirando algo confuso.- Jamás olvidaría a una mujer tan bella como usted.-

Al decir eso no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Bueno no importa ¿viene mas seguido a mi restaurante?- pregunte sonriéndole este se quedo impresionado por lo que le pregunte.

-Usted... ¿usted es Milk Son?- pregunto casi emocionado.

-Si la misma.- le dije dándole una mano para saludarlo.

-Aun no puedo creer que me tope con la mejor Chef de toda la cuidad.- menciono riendo tomando mi mano para saludarme.- Que tal si en forma de recompensa la invito a cenar. ¿Qué dice?-

-Que tal si yo lo invito a cenar pero en mi restaurante. ¿Qué le parece?- le propuse sonriendo.

-Perfecto, nos mantendremos en contacto.- contesto muy alegre saludándome desde lejos.

-Cuídate Dila luego te llamo.- le grite entrando rápidamente al restaurante.

La verdad no me interesaba para nada Dilan pero al menos quería un amigo y mas que nada alejarlo de Bulma lo mas que pudiera para evitar que esos dos terminaran juntos o si ya tenían algo que esa relación terminara. Vegeta merecía ser feliz después de todas las cosas que había pasado, después de todos esos golpes y marcas de su pasado. El merecía ser feliz.

CONTINUARA.

HEHE ESPERO QUE LES TE GUSTANDO HOY PONGO OTRO CAP SI ES QUE ME DA TIEMPO MIS AMORES COMENTEN LOS AMO BYE BYE.


	9. Chapter 9

Milk.

Habia quedado con Dilan de ir a cenar en mi restaurante pero la verdad seria un encuentro casual. No quería que mal interpretara las cosas. Me prepare lo mejor que pude poniéndome un jeans una camisa de manga larga. Viéndome al espejo nuevamente.

Pensando girando mi cabeza para mirar el diario que tenia en sima de la cama que estaba casi lleno de cosas de mi hija y Vegeta que extrañaba. Al fin al cabo ese Vegeta no era mi esposo, mi esposo era el otro, no el. Me amare el cabello en una cola de caballo ya que el pelo lo tenia mas largo casi llegándome al espalda.

Mujer... ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué sales con ese insecto? No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarlo...los celos que tengo... ¿por que Milk?...- decía Vegeta en el reflejo del espejo.

Vegeta.- pensé en mi mente viendo el reflejo en el espejo desaparecerse. No puedo negar que derrame lagrimas. Jamás me había enamorado de esa manera, a ese nivel. Había muchas veces en que alucinaba que Vegeta estaba a mi lado, dormido, que escuchaba su voz que sentía sus caricias. Creo que poco a poco me volvía loca.

Olvidando esos pensamientos sombríos me dirigí hacia el restaurante para encontrarme con Dilan. Este estaba bastante diferente vestido muy casual ya sentado en la mesa con una camisa de botones de manga larga negra y unos jeans descoloridos. Al verme no puedo evitar sonreírme.

-Esta hermosa.- me dijo tomándome por la mano para besarla.

-Gracias Dilan te vez bien.- le dije sentándome con normalidad.

Luego de eso nos pusimos a hablar de nuestras cosas. Tube que aparentar que no sabia nada de el sintiéndome algo incomoda por ello. Pero poco a poco la conversación se hizo mas divertida. La verdad no le mencione casi nada de mi vida solo lo del restaurante y que tenia hijos pero nada mas. Aun no puedo creer lo cambiada que estaba sintiéndome mas segura de mi misma gracias a Vegeta y ha lo que había pasado. Pero aun así perdí mucho a mi hermosa Viki. En ese momento cuando Dilan me esta contando una anectoda de su trabajo que me dio bastante risa una voz nos interrumpió.

-Hola Milk.- saludo Bulma con normalidad viendo mas a Dilan que a mi.- No sabia que conocías a Dilan.- dijo tratando de sonar cortes.

-Bulma...hola ammm si nos conocíamos aquí.- le dije sonriente tomando de la mano a Dilan.- Ahhh hola Vegeta.- le dije tratando de ignorarlo pero era algo INEVITABLE.

Hay estaba mi esposo al lado de Bulma, solo con una camisa negra pegada y unos jeans de tan solo mirarlo se me salía la baba. Kamisama amaba a ese hombre pero tenia que pensar que ese no era mi esposo. Vegeta me miro de mala gana soltando un bufido.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunte sonriéndole a Bulma.

-Pues la verdad es que a Vegeta le encanta este lugar.- comento Bulma mirando a su esposo de reojo.

-Bah ya cállate mujer que no es para tanto.- dijo este mirando al suelo algo sonrojado.

Al saber que le gustaba mi comida, sentí otra vez ese nudo en la garganta. La verdad no esperaba que Vegeta le gustara ir a mi restaurante. Dilan al parecer se sentia muy incomodo con la presencia de Bulma en el lugar. Haciéndome pensar que estos si estabas juntos o había pasado algo.

-Olle Milk ¿no te molesta si me dejas hablar con Dilan a solas de cosas del trabajo?- dijo Bulma tomando a Dilan de la mano.- Solo será un momento.-

-Ahh no claro adelante.- le dije mirando como este se alejaba sin poder creer como Vegeta se sentaba al frente mio sin importarle que Bulma se fuera con el a hablar.

Este se tiro hacia atrás sin parar de mirarme. Demonios, maldito sayayin analítico de mierda, sabia que Vegeta me leia con la mirada. Me puse muy incomoda tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el. Teniendo de nuevo esas ganas infernales de besarlo. Milk el no es tu esposo, el no es tu esposo.- pensé serrando mis puños debajo de la mesa.

-No...no sabia que te gustaba mi restaurante.- le dije mirando al suelo un poco sonrojada.

-Esta bien...es la unica basura en todo este lugar que sabe bien.- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Me quede callada aun mirando al suelo. Sabia que eso de su parte era un alago.

-Mujer acaso no miras a la cara cuando te hablan.- espeto este burlándose de mi. - Oh ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?-

-No.- le conteste mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Y yo te pongo nervioso Vegeta?- le pregunte mirándolo sin poder evitar disimular mi deseo.

Al ver la manera en que lo miraba se sonrojo sin esperárselo. Luego me miro curvando una sonrisa maliciosa, esa sonrisa que me encantaba.

-Yo no le temo a nada mujer.- me dijo orgullosamente.

-Mmm claro que si. Le temes a los gusanos o creo que les tienes asco.- le conteste sonriendo.-

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?- pregunto impresionado.

-Se mas de ti de lo que tu mismo sabes.- le dije disfrutando de su perplejidad.

-A si mujer ¿que mas sabes de mi?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No te dire nada.- le dije parándome de la silla dirigiéndome hacia el baño dejándolo con la duda.

Al llegar en ese momento siento como este me alcanza acorralándome en el pasillo del restaurante. Yo no pude evitar respirar con dificultad, mirando los labios del guerrero muriéndome por besarlos.

-Dime lo que sabes arpía.- ordeno susurrándome al oído haciéndome estremecer.

Sabia que no podía hablar mas, asi que me mordí los labios para no hablar mirándolo desafiante sin temor. Este comenzó a tocar mi rostro con suavidad, suspirando con dificultad sintiendo el roce de los dedos de Vegeta que bajaban lentamente hacia mi cuello y subían hasta mis labios. Se pego a mi oliéndome el cuello rozando sus labios sobre mis labios. Gemí al sentir su piel contra la mía, pero en ese momento una alarma sonó en mi mente, sabiendo que no podía dejar que las cosas llegaran mas lejos. Lo empuje de mala gana escapando de el dejándolo perplejo parado en ese lugar. Con el corazón a millón muy excitada. Carajo ¿Por qué todo se volvía a repetir de cierta manera? Me sentía nadando contra la corriente y sola.

Vegeta.

Tenia que admitir que prefería mas la comida del restaurante de la maldita arpia que la de Bulma. Aun que sentía que poco a poco mi mujer me quería matar con su comida. Pero bueno ya que diablos. Cuando llegamos al restaurante no pudimos evitar toparnos con la esposa de Kakaroto. Hay estaba sentada con ese insecto muy sonriente. Yo sabia que se trataba del compañero de trabajo de Bulma pero jamás pensé que este terminaría saliendo con la arpia. No podía negarlo, ella tenia algo que ciertamente llamaba la atención pero algo me paso cuando la vi con el tipo ese. Dentro de mi muy en el fondo me dieron ganas de matarlo y llevármela a rastras de ese lugar, pero lo curioso era que no entendía el por que. Era como si una parte de mi, o un deseo reprimido quisiera actuar de esa manera, como si ella ya me perteneciera.

Trate de controlar ese impulso y mas cuando Bulma se llevo al gusano para hablar de negocios. La verdad no me importo que se alejara con el ya que de cierta forma y sin saber por que queria quedarme a solas con la arpía. Me senté al frente de esta sin poder mirarla y analizarla. Con su cabello negro amarado, casi nada de maquillaje y ese rostro de juventud bajo ese piel traslucida blanca. Viendo como me evadia la mirada algo sonrojada.

Al verla de esa manera no pude evitar sonreir, esa mujer si era rara, Algunas veces me hablaba con voz desafiante y ahora se sonrojaba al verme. Además de eso había cambiado su forma de ser de la noche a la mañana, cambiando rotundamente su forma de vestir y su manera de hablar a una mas segura de si misma. Sin mencionar su nivel de batalla había aumentando haciéndola para mis ojos mas interesante. Preguntándole si estaba nerviosa por mi presencia.

Su reacción me dejo como un idiota y mas su mirada al contestarme. Cuando subió su ojos ante mi no pude evitar ver un fuego de lujuria que brotaba de ella sin poder evitarlo. Jamas en la vida una hembra me había mirado de esa manera y haberme logrado hacerme temblar como un idiota, si a mi al príncipe de los sayayines. Cuando conocí a Bulma yo fui la que la seducido a ella, siento ella la que caia en mis redes poco a poco. Pero la arpía me miraba con ojos de dominadora de una mujer que arde en deseo por el hombre que esta viendo. Una mirada penetrante y violenta con una voz muy decidida que jamás escuche en ella en mis anos de conocerla.

Me puse tan nervioso cuando me pregunto bajo esa mirada si ella me ponía nervioso a mi, haciéndome que la sangre me hirviera como cuando estas en al calor de una batalla. Haciéndome sentir esa sensación de euforia y excitación animal sayayin que hace tantos anos no sentía.

Cuando me dijo que me conosia mis temores y mi asco hacia los gusanos no pude evitar sorprenderme. ¿Cómo demonios sabia eso? ¿acaso kakaroto le habia dicho algo? Luego de eso me contesto que sabia mas de mi de lo que yo imaginaba. Creo que no era el unico que la analizaba en todos estos anos dandome curiosidad de saber que mas sabia o habia deducido de mi.

Al levantarse para alejarse de mi para no darme ningún tipo de explicación no pude evitar seguirla como si fuera una presa, mi presa. La puse en contra de la pared sintiendo una necesidad animal de tocarla, de volver a sentir esa coriente de electricidad que senti bajo esa mirada. Jamas pense que la piel de esa mujer fuera tan suave, obligándome a desear besarla y tocar mas de ella. La manera en que me miraba era abrumadora, mordiendo sus labios en modo de incitación para besarlos. POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS JAMAS HABIA CONOSIDO A UNA MUJER QUE FUERA PURO FUEGO. Hay estaba ella tratando de controlar sus llamas sin darse de cuenta que su olor la delataba.

Comense a rozar mis labios por su cuello sin evitar oler ese aroma riquísimo a limpio y flores de ella, escuchando un gemido pecaminoso saliendo de sus labios que provoco mas mis deseos y mi erección. En ese momento me empujo de mala gana logrando escapar de mi. Dejándome mas impresionado todavía por su fuerza tanto física como mental.

Maldita arpia, no se que demonios tienes que me haces sentir vivo de nuevo. La próxima ves no te escaparas con facilidad, aun tengo bastante curiosidad de saber como realmente eres en realidad. Y que era lo que tanto escondía Kakaroto de ti, logrando ser un total misterio para mi.

WUAOO ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO CALIENTE HUHU HAHAHA HAY SANTO ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y ESTO VA PARA LARGO MIS AMORES LOS AMO MUC HO BYE BYE...COMENTENNNN...


	10. Chapter 10

Milk.

Estaba acostada en sima de la cama escribiendo acerca que Viki y dibujándola. No sabia que tenia esa habilidad para poder plasmar a mi hija en las paginas de mi diario. También ogre dibujar a Vegeta sujetándola en sus brazos como en una foto que tenia. Al terminar el dibujo no pude evitar llorar abrazando el diario en mis manos cayendo por el mismo dolor en sima de la cama del apartamento. Sentía que poco a poco moría en lentitud al no tener a mi hija y a mi esposo conmigo. Luego de llorar y llorar no se ni cuanto timepo estubo llorando me levante de la cama como anestesiada y sin saber que estaba haciendo.

Automáticamente busque un vestido sin saber cual provocativo fuera ya era mas o menos las 12 de la noche y honestamente necesitaba un trago y mas que nada emborracharme. Asi que me vesti, con una falta negra pegada y una camisa igual sin manguillos y unas botas negras y sali disparada hacia un club que avía serca del edificio. Al carajo pense necesito olvidar. Además de eso era una de las mujeres mas fuertes de la tierra yo no necesitaba que nadie me protegiera. Ya no necesitaba a nadie.

Al entrar al lugar atrape las miradas de muchos hombres, incluso habia una pareja que su novio se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta viendo como su novia le tiraba la bebida enzima. Pero la verdad me importaba muy poco llamar la atención de los hombres, yo no fui a ese lugar a buscar sexo o un macho. Fui a beber y a olvidar. Me senté en la barra viendo al bactender. Al verme me sonrió.

-Hola chula ¿que vas a tomar hoy?- me dijo muy amanerado con su cabello tenido y un poco de lapiz labial brillante.

Le sonreí para atrás ya que lo conocía.

-Hola Rubi...ya sabes lo que quiero.- le dije sentándome al frente de el de una forma no muy femenina.

-Hay mana...la primera vez que te vi aquí juraba que eras lesbiana.- me dijo casi suspirando poniéndome tequila en la mesa.- Tienes mas músculos que mi novio.-

Sonrei pensando que también había llamado la intención de varias mujeres en el club.

-Por que tu novio es muy delgado, te dije que lo llevaras a mi apartamento para entrenarlo.- le dije muy seria tomando aun mas.

-Hay ya le dije nena pero sabes como es de orgulloso.- me contesto un poco molesto.

No pude evitar reir tomando el tequila de mala gana sin titubear. Sabia que si Goku o Vegeta me veian en esos momentos no podían creer la clase de mujer en la que me había convertido. La ropa escotada, hace poco me compre una moto marca Harley, también puse en saco en el apartamento para entrenar. Y el cabello ya estaba largo y un poco alborotado. Me había vuelto una mujer solitaria, independiente y letal. O al menos esa era la que escondía dentro de mi que al fin gracias a Vegeta pude dejar salir. Una mujer segura de si misma y sin ningún complejo.

En ese momento cuando estoy riéndome con Rubi en la barra se acerca un hombre para invitarme a bailar. Lo mire tajante diciéndole de mala gana que no estaba interesada. Esta seguía insistiendo hasta que me puso la mano en el trasero. Al hacerlo lo tome del brazo rompiéndole la muñeca. Este se fue a gritos dando tumbos del lugar, volvi a tomar ignorando las miradas de Rubi.

-Hay por kamisama con razón estas soltera nena.- me dijo muy asustado.

-Naci para estar sola Rubi.- le dije tomando otro trago tratando de olvidar mi vida, olvidar todo.

Vegeta.

No se por que demonios accedí a salir con esos dos, pero era mejor eso que quedarme en la casa escuchando los reproches de Bulma así que accedí a ir a beber con Krillin y mi hijo Trunk . Prefería estar en compañía de esos dos gusanos que estar en mi casa. Llegamos a un club de esos donde solo van gente de motocicletas y siempre se golpean. La verdad adoraba ese lugar aun que fuera una barra de mala muerte siempre pasaba algo divertido hay. Al entrar Trunks atrapo rápidamente las miradas de las mujeres, algo que orgullosamente heredo de mi siendo todo un imán para las hembras. A mi me paso lo mismo pero no estaba interesado la verdad ya me bastaba con la loca de mi mujer solo quería ir a beber. En ese momento la música pesada metálica comenzó a sonar. Algunas personas comenzaron a tirar sillas y una pelea se formo en ese lugar por una hembra. No pude evitar reír por lo bajo por la escena.

-Se me olvidaba lo peligroso que era este lugar.- decía Krillin quedándose asombrado por la pelea.

-¿Qué pasa insecto? Acaso te da miedo un poco de pelea.- le dije burlándome de el viendo como Trunks se reía por mi comentario.

Sabia que al mocoso a pesar de ser un estirado una parte de el le encanaba ir a ese lugar era una de las pocas cosas que compartía con mi hijo, ir a darnos tragos en ese lugar. Y mas si podíamos buscar pelea. En ese momento que nos sentamos en una de las mesas una mesera, rubia se nos acerco muy provocativa brotando de ella solo un olor que yo y Trunks conocíamos. Esta sonrió a mi hijo y luego al verme mordió un poco su labio dejando en claro sus intenciones. Las mujeres terrícolas...solía ser mas sexuales que las misma sayayines.

En ese momento que tomo mi bebida de mala gana mi hijo me toca el hombro con fuerza.

-Papa ¿acaso esa mujer en la barra no es la señora Son?- pregunto algo sonrojado señalando.

Mire sin poder crecerlo. Hay estaba la arpia, sentada tomando como si nada hablando con ese mesero amanerado. Vestida muy provocativa mas rayando a lo agresivo que a lo vulgar. Al verla no pude evitar tragar con dificultad, sintiendo una excitación endemoniada. Vi a mi hijo mirarla de la misma manera, sonrojado aun si poder creerlo en cambio Krillin la miraba con vergüenza.

-Demonios. Desde que murio Goku esa mujer se ha vuelto loca, si mi amigo estuviera aquí sentiría vergüenza de lo que se ha convertido.- dijo Krillin negando con la cabeza.

-Olle Krillin no hables así de ella. Esta en todo su derecho de renovar su vida de hacer lo que quiera.- le espeto Trunks de mala gana.- Además ella es una mujer muy hermosa...Idiota fue Goku en dejar a una mujer como esa-

Yo me quede callado, aun mirando a la mujer de Kakaroto rechazar a un macho en celo que la buscaba para bailar. Al ver su reacción de romperle el brazo de mala gana no pude evitar reirme. Demonios mujer eres una fiera, jamás pensé que te gustara la adrenalina y frecuentar este lugar y mas que fuera capaz de causarle dolor a un insecto.

Trunks quería ir a saludarla pero le dije que no ya que tal vez esta quería su espacio. Y hay nos quedamos los tres bebiendo y hablando sobre las batallas. Yo no pude evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacia donde estaba ella. Viendo como tomaba y hablaba con el gay de la barra. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que comenzó a sonar música electrónica. Viendo como esta caminaba a la pista para bailar sola. Cada vez que se acercaba un imbecil siempre lo empujaba o le rompía el brazo de la misma manera. No podía evitar reírme al mirarla.

-Olle Vegeta ya nos vamos ¿te quedas?- pregunto Krillin parándose de la mesa con Trunks.

-Olle pero no podemos dejar a Milk sola.- dijo Trunks sin dejar de mirarla.

-Yo me quedare, cuidare que la arpia llegue a su casa con bien.- dije tirándome hacia atrás.

-¿Estas seguro papa?- pregunto Trunks preocupado por ella.

-Si, adelántate a la casa.- le ordene quedándome sentado en la mesa solo.

En ese momento la camarera volvió contoneando sus caderas hacia mi. Saque un billete de cien dolares poniéndoselo en sus manos.

-Dime mujer ¿Quién es ella?- pregunte haciéndome el loco.

-Mmmm ella es Milk Son, es duena de una cadena de restaurantes muy famosa, viene aquí casi todas las noches. La verdad jamás la e visto con un hombre, Rubi el de la barra piensa que es lesbiana pero no me sorprende ya que siempre forma una pelea con algún cliente y rechaza a todos los hombres.- explico seductoramente acercándose a mi oído.

-¿Asi que nunca viene con nadie?- pregunte curvando una sonrisa de satisfacción sin saber por que.

-No nunca...- dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Al decir esto se largo, notando que estaba ignorando sus insinuaciones. Milk no dejas de sorprenderme la sangre guerrera corre por tus venas, haciendo calentar la mía asta sentir un frenesi infernar.- pensé sin dejar de verla bailar.

CONTINUARA.

WUW ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO VOY A PONER EL OTRO CAP HOY MISMO TUBE QU DIVIDIRLO EN DOS PARTES PARA QUE TODO CABIERA OKAS LOS AMO COMENTEN BYE BYE.


	11. Chapter 11

Milk.

La verdad, quería bailar hasta que mi cuerpo no pudiera mas. Beber y bailar poder quedarme dormida y tener algo de paz. En ese momento sienta unas manos en mi cintura a mis espaldas. Sin importarme propine un golpe a la persona que la sujetaba con rapidez. Este me detuvo mi golpe con su mano como si no fuera nada, al ver de quien se trataba me quede paralizada.

-Ve...Vegeta.- susurre viendo al sayayin curvando una sonrisa.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo iba a preguntar yo arpía.- me contesto son dejar de reírme.

Pestañee sin poder creerlo. La verdad estaba un poco picada pero no ebria como para ver visiones. En ese momento antes de que pudiera salir corriendo del lugar Vegeta me tomo por la cintura pegándome a el.

\- Mujer jamás imagine que te movieras tan bien.- me dijo pegándome aun mas suspirando con dificultad.

-Púdrete.- le dije tratando de sacarme de el pero sabia que era inútil.

-Mmm esa boca tuya...- susurro acercándose a mi oído bajando sus manos por mi espalda.

Vegeta bajo poco a poco sus manos hacia mi trasero agarrándolo con fuerza obligándome a gemir. Pegándome mas a su cuerpo musculoso y a su sexo. ¿Por qué me hacia esto? No pude evitar acariciar su espalda con suavidad mirando cada parte de su cuello y su pecho. En ese momento trate de pensar en como despegarme de ese sayayin. Tratando de pensar fríamente y no con mis deseos.

-Vamos a otro lugar.- le dije en su oido sonriéndole.

Este sonrió soltándome, al ver que me soltó lo tome de la mano para dirigirlo hacia fuera rápidamente. Sin poder evitar ver la expresión de Rubi y la camarera en la barra.

-¿Viste eso mana? Hayyy como la envidio.- le dijo Rubi a la camarera sin aun creerlo.- te debo cien dólares y yo pensando que era lesbiana.- añadió de mala gana mirando a la camarera.

-Te lo dije.- le dijo con una sonrisa a Rubi la camarera.

Vegeta me siguió sin titubear hasta llegar a mi motocicleta. Al verla curvo una sonrisa aun sin poder creer que fuera mía. Tomando el casco mirándome perplejo.

-¿esto es tuyo mujer?- pregunto mirando la moto algo interesado.

-Si ¿te gusta?- le pregunte viendo como la miraba.

-No esta nada mal mujer, jamás pensé que tuvieras estos gustos mujer loca.- me dijo aun mirando la

moto.

-Bien por que la conducirás.- le anuncie conociéndolo bien.

Vegeta se subió rápidamente, y yo lo imite. Sabia que al ver la Harley se olvidaría de mi. Lo tome por la cintura viendo como conducía a toda velocidad. Sabia que al lado de el estaba segura además no me molestaba la adrenalina estaba acostumbrada y el lo sabia.

No se ni cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la carretera, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo sabiendo que la adrenalina le coria por las venas. Llegamos a la bahia y hay nos detuvimos. Al parar, saque del bolso de la moto una botella de vino. Al abrí de mala gana tomándola directamente sentándome en la arena. Vegeta me la quito de las manos para beber de ella.

-Bebes demasiado mujer.- me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Es la unica mierda que me hace olvidar.- le dije mirando la costa aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Olvidar que mujer?- pregunto preocupado.

-A mi esposo.- le dije pesando en el mismo.

-Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de Kakaroto.- me dijo curvándome una sonrisa.

Lo ignore ya que no me refería a Goku si no a el mismo y sobre todo a mi hija. Tome un poco mas quedándonos en silencio. En ese momento siento la mano de Vegeta sujetar la mia con fuerza ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Sabes tu y yo somos iguales.- me dijo en voz baja.

MIERDA POR QUE A MI. Me pare rápidamente soltándome de su mano. Sin aun poder creerlo. Todo se repetía, no de la misma manera pero pasaba. Este se paro del suelo tensando sus músculos mirándome.

-¿Acaso dije algo que te molesto?- me espeto molesto algo preocupado por mi reacción.

-No...es solo que jamás pensé que me tomarías de la mano.- mentí haciéndome la loca.

Tratando de no pensar sentándome a su lado. Tomando nuevamente a su lado en silencio.

Vegeta.

No pude evitar acercarme a la arpia y sentir su cuerpo ante los bailes provocativos de esa mujer. Al decirme que fuéramos a otro lugar mi excitación creció aun mas, dejándome llevar por ella. Cuando me enseño su motocicleta no pude evitar sorprenderme que le gustaran esas cosas. Y mas que me dejara manejarla confiando plenamente en mi como si me conociera. Demonios tenia que comprar una de esas- pensé al subirme.

No se por que terminamos en una playa sentándonos en la arena bebiendo una botella de vino mirando el océano. No pude evitar tomarla de la mano sin saber por que diciéndole que éramos iguales ya que era verdad. Milk se había tornado solitaria, violenta, agresiva y antisocial como yo. Haciendo que me interese mas en ella. Cuando se lo dije se impresiono, sabia que era por eso y no por la mano ella no sabia mentir.

Aun no puedo entender como seguía enamorada de Kakaroto bajando su recuerdo en alcohol. No me gustaba verla asi, sufriendo dañándose a ella misma por ese insecto. Poco a poco la arpia se quedo dormida en mi regaso en ese lugar. Asi que la tome en mis brazos para llevarla a su casa dejando la moto en ese lugar. Al llegar la puse enzima de la cama y volvi a buscar la moto para dejarla en su casa. Volvi a entrar por la ventana viendo como dormia. Le quite los zapatos al igual viendo como esta se movía atrases de las sabanas suspirando.

-Vegeta.- susurro muy a lo bajo deteniéndome en seco tomando mi mano con suavidad.- Duerme conmigo, quédate.-

MIERDA...lo dijo tan sensual que contuve la respiración. Sabia que no se refería a sexo aun asi no me importo. Me comencé a quitar la camisa y la ropa solo quedándome con nada. Me metí debajo de las sabanas sonrojado como un idiota sintiendo como la arpía me rodeaba con sus manos abrazándome. No pude evitar acariciar su rostro joven y hermoso. Escuchando como susurraba mi nombre dormida abrazándome mas y mas.

-Extrañaba esto, tu calor...tu piel.- me dijo acariciando mi pecho aun dormida.

Sabia que tambien esta ebria pero no me importo. Aun no podia creer que dormida llamaba mi nombre y no el de Karoto, causandome una gran satisfacción y interogantes. Y asi me quede dormido poco a poco en los brazos de la mujer de mi enemigo. Abrazandola, reconfortándome con su calor.

HAHAH ES DIVERTIDO PONER DIFERETES MODOS DE COMO ESTOS DOS CAEN DE NUEVOS ENAMORADOS HAHAHAHA ES INEVITABLE CREO QUE SERIAN LA PAREJA PERFECTA.

YAIIIII LES GUSTO YO SE QUE SI HAHAHA AMO A VEGETA LO AMOOOO COMENTEN MIS AMORES NOS VEMOS HASTA MANANA TENGO Q MIMIL BYE BYE.


	12. Chapter 12

Milk.

Suspire sintiendo unos brazos calidos a alrededor de mi cuerpo. Suspire llenando mis pulmones de ese olor a blokeador solar y perfume de hombre que tanto amaba. Si eso era una alucinación era la mejor de todas, sintiendo las manos de mi esposo alrededor de mi cintura aferrandome a su cuerpo con fuerza. Me levante mirando a Vegeta profundamente dormido a mi lado. Hay estaba mi esposo, respirando con esa paz que siempre tenia en mis brazos. Pestañee para que la alucinación se fuera pero no.

MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Me levante de la cama sin poder creerlo. ¿Vegeta estaba en mi cama? Y...y desnudo. OH POR KAMISAMAA al verlo de esa manera tan sensual no pude evitar sentirme excitada con el corazón a millón. Viendo como la mañana favorecía a la excitación de su sexo que debajo de las sabanas se delataba. ¿Cómo demonios a Bulma se le ocurría pegarle el cuerno a semejante macho? Tome mi diario rápidamente que estaba en sima de una de las mesas de al lado de la cama escondiéndolo aterrada. Me mire para ver si estaba desnuda pero no, al parecer no habíamos tenido sexo ya que si hubiera pasado me hubiera levantado con un dolor en la vagina gracias a su enorme pene.

Tome el teléfono para llamar a una Butik y pedir algo de ropa de hombre.

-Armani buenos días.- dijo la mujer al teléfono.

-Buenas soy Milk Son.- dije aun mirando a Vegeta dormido.

-A señora Son ¿en que le podemos ayudar?- me dijo muy contenta la empleada ya que me conocía.

-Necesito hacer un pedido en el departamento de caballeros.- le dije amablemente.

-Claro que si. Dígame la talla y las especificaciones.-

Luego de darle las medidas y los detalles de la ropa me metí rápidamente a darme una ducha tratando de no pensar. Aun que tratara de hacer lo correcto o evitar que Vegeta y yo estuviéramos juntos era como si estuviera destinado a pasar. Por mas que tratara de cambiar el pasado siempre pasaba algo que terminaba con el. ¿Por qué Vegeta me buscaba tanto? ¿acaso no era feliz con Bulma? Muchas interrogantes pasaron por mi cabeza. Sintiendo el agua fría caer sobre mi cuerpo como una lluvia, tratando de ahogar mi excitación por culpa de Vegeta. Sali del baño poniéndome un pantalón corto y una camisilla del mismo color dirigiéndome hacia la cocina. Sabia que al despertarse se levantaría con un hambre atroz conociéndolo bien, asi que me puse a cocinar comida en abundancia. Y preparando mi café. Amarandome el cabello de mala gana.

Vegeta.

En toda mi vida jamás había dormido de esa manera, con un sueno tan profundo que ni siquiera sentí nada. Me levante para ver si ella estaba a mi lado pero no. Vi la habitación levantándome de la cama con suavidad. Había un saco y varias pesas de mas de 200 a 600 libras. Demonios arpia eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé. Me sente en la cama tapándome con la sabana suspirando ese olor riquísimo a café mezclado con canela. Mire hacia la cocina y hay estaba ella. Con su cabello amarado de mala gana, sin maquillaje solo un una camisilla y un pantalón corto, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas bien formadas y un poco de sus músculos en sus brazos. Siendo muy diferente a Bulma, teniendo una complexión totalmente atlética. Al ver que estaba despierto se acerco a mi tomando una de las toallas del baño. Tirándola para que la atrapara.

-Toma pontela alrededor de la cintura.- me ordeno seriamente volviendo a la cosina.

-¿Acaso no te da curiosidad verme denudo mujer?- le dije curvando una sonrisa miradora de pies a cabeza.

-Créeme ya se como te ves.- contesto mordiéndose el labio sonriendo.- Y vete a bañar, ya mismo esta el desayuno.-

-No me gusta que me den ordenes maldita mujer.- le dije levantándome de la cama poniendo la toalla en mi hombro.

-Bueno, si quieres comer tendrás que hacerlo.- me contesto mirándome a la cara ignorando mi desnudes.

Bufe caminando hacia el baño mirándola de mala gana. Carajo esa mujer me encantaba, no se como demonios terminaba haciendo lo que me ordenaba como un idiota. Metiéndome debajo del agua pensando que hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan cómodo con una persona. A tal punto que pudiera ser yo mismo.

Al salir del baño me puse la toalla alrededor de mi cintura para que no se molestara la arpia. Cuando Sali en sima de la mesa de la cocina había mucha comida ya preparada, Viendo como la mujer preparaba todo en sima de la mesa. Jama habia visto a alguien tratar de agradarme de esa manera. Tanto que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Toma.- dijo poniéndome un paquete en las manos.- Es ropa nueva la otra la puse a lavar ya que apestaba a ron.- me dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Yo me quede impresionado abriendo la bolsa. Recordando la primera vez que Bulma me había dado ropa terrícola muy espantosa. Jamás me olvidare de esa humillación pensando que tal vez Milk queria hacerme pasar por lo mismo. Ahhh aun recuerdo la camisa rosa y el pantalón amarillo que me tuve que poner por culpa de Bulma.

-Mas te vale que esto sea de mi agrado o si no andaré desnudo por tu casa.- le espete de mala gana mirándola.

-Créeme lo será principe.- me contesto apoyando sus manos en sima de la mesa de la cocina.

Habri la bolsa de mala gana, mirando la ropa. La arpía me había comprado una dos camisas de diseñados una negra y la otra azul oscuro y dos jeans, uno negro y el otro normal algo desgarrado. También compro la loción que solía usar y todo era de mi talla y ropa interior oscura. ¿COMO DEMONIOS SABIA MIS GUSTOS? No puede evitar sonreír al ver la calidad de la ropa, pensando del por que se molestaba tanto por que me agradara si ya me agradaba y bastante.

-Aun no puedo entender como demonios sabias mis gustos arpía.- le dije vistiéndome en frente de ella viendo como se sentaba en la mesa tomando una fresa para ponerla en su boca.

-Soy muy observadora.- me contesto como si nada sin quitar los ojos de enzima de mi, tomando un sorbo de café.

Milk.

No pude evitar ver a Vegeta vestirse, abrochando su pantalón tensando todo esos músculos, poniéndose la camisa negra muy ajustada marcando su perfección. Sabia que estaba impresionado por la ropa. Este se acerco a mi a paso firme, tomando mi café de en sima de la mesa antes de que pudiera impedirlo ya había dado el primer sorbo.

-Hazme un café de estos mujer.- me ordeno poniendo la taza nuevamente en sima de la mesa.

-No soy tu sirvienta Vegeta.- le dije levantándome de la mesa de mala gana.

En ese momento me rodeo por la cintura, oliéndome el cuello, me estremecí sin saber que hacer. Vegeta toco mis labios con suavidad sin bajar su mirada de la mía.

-Déjame agradecerte como es debido mujer.- me dijo cerca de mis labios.

-No...no es necesario Vegeta.- tartamudee como una idiota bajo las caricias del guerrero.

-Pero yo quiero que sea necesario.- me contesto acercándose mas a mis labios.

\- ¿Y tu esposa?- pregunte tratando de entrarlo en razón.

-Al diablo con ella.- contesto lamiéndome la mejilla.

Al contestar eso se afero a mi con brusquedad besándome duramente gruñendo y gimiendo por lo bajo, como si hace mucho tiempo no besara unos labios femeninos. Le correspondí de la misma manera empujando mis labios sobre los suyos con fuerza teniendo una batalla con el de quien era el que tenia el control y quien era el dominado. Bajo sus labios no pude evitar gemir su nombre mientras este bajaba sus manos con desespero hacia mis nalgas agarrándolas con brusquedad. Abandonando totalmente mi cordura bajo los brazos y el fuego del sayayin.

Este me cargo como si no pesara nada sin parar de besarme. Aferrandome a el poniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura sin soltar su cuello, poniéndome en sima de la cama. Metiendo una de sus manos debajo de mi blusa para atrapar uno de mis senos con suavidad bajando sus labios hacia mi cuello.

Gemi arqueando la espalda ante el roce de las manos del guerrero, atrapando su boca nuevamente con la mia. Viendo como la abandonaba nuevamente, subiendo un poco mi camisa para besarme y lamerme el vientre dirigiéndome una mirada sumamente lasciva y provocadora. Al ver la cicatriz de mi cesaría pensé que se asustaría como la primera vez que la vio pero no. Paso sus labios por ella como ya sabiendo de que se trataba acariciándola con sus dedos. Y en ese momento recordé que el no era el Vegeta de hace casi 15 anos atrás del cual me enamore. Este Vegeta era mucho mas maduro que el otro con mas conciencia de la sociedad humana. Y hay estaba yo cayendo como boba bajo los brazos y las caricias del sayayin una segunda vez, enamorándome de el una segunda vez.

Tome a Vegeta poniéndolo boca abajo. Quitando su camisa para besar su cuerpo. Este me miraba muy excitado respirando con dificultad gimiendo ante mis caricias y mis besos. Conocía bien a mi esposo, cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo que le gusta y no que no. Bese sus marcas de la misma manera este se sonrojo un poco muy apenado. Al verlo curve una sonrisa besándolo apasionadamente en sus labios.

-Amo cada marca de tu cuerpo Vegeta.- le dije acariciando su rostro besándolo con pasión.

Baje un poco mas hasta su pantalón desabrochándolo con rapidez, disfrutando las miradas penetrantes de mi esposo y como mordía su labio inferior con violencia. La verdad extrañaba su sexo con demencia tomándolo en mis manos comenzando a darle placer, escuchando cada gemido de el, atrapándolo con mi boca. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo Vegeta no pude evitar maldecir apretando sus puños. En ese momento cuando el calor comenzó a apoderarse de los dos a un nivel casi de mil grados alguien toco la puerta.

-Milk... ¿estas hay?- llamo a voz de Bulma al otro lado de la puerta.

-Mierda...- dije parándome de la cama rápidamente muy nerviosa viendo a Vegeta muy divertido.- Carajo Vegeta por que no me dijiste que Bulma estaba serca.-

-No es mi culpa mujer. estaba tan concentrado en lo que estabas haciendo que no me fije en su ki.- contesto sonriendo como si nada aun acostado.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? Ya para de reir.- le indique tomando una almohada y tirándosela en sima.

-Ya mujer no te pongas nerviosa solo no contestes.- me dijo jalándome por la mano para caer nuevamente en sima de la cama.

Trate de sacármelo de en sima empujándolo pero no pude. Me beso bajando su mano hacia mi pantalón, haciéndolo a un lado para acariciar mi sexo.

-Basta Vegeta tu esposa esta tocando la puerta ¿acaso no te importa?- le dije gimiendo al sentir el contacto de sus dedos dentro de mi.

-No.- dijo curvando una sonrisa lamiendo mis labios.

-Milk...quería saber si sabias algo de Vegeta ya que anoche no volvió a casa y estoy preocupada por el.- dijo Bulma aun tocando la puerta.

Me levante escapando de los brazos de el sayayin tratando de peinarme y ponerme decente para hablar con Bulma viendo como Vegeta se tiraba en sima de la cama muy frustrado y riéndose por la situación. Abriendo la puerta solo un poco para atender a Bulma.

-Hola Bulma.- le dije viéndola sin abrir la puerta completamente.

-Hola Milk lamento haberte despertado pero ¿acaso no sabes nada de Vegeta?- pregunto tratando de mirar a dentro del apartamento.

-Emmm noo, no se nada de el.- le mentí rápidamente sintiendo unas manos acariciar mi espalda. MALDITO SAYAYIN HIJO DE PERRA.

-Te ves muy agitada Milk.- menciono curvando una sonrisa.

-Si...es que estaba haciendo ejercicio.- le metí nuevamente sintiendo como las manos de vegeta bajaban a mi cintura metiendo su mano dentro de mi pantalón para agarrarme los glúteos.

-Bueno. Si sabes algo de el me avisas.- me dijo despidiéndose de mi con la mano y con una sonrisa.

-Ujum.- le conteste casi como pude serando la puerta.

Al serrarla Vegeta me pego en contra la pared y me beso introduciendo su lengua dentro de mi boca Agarrando mis pechos con su mano apretándolos gimiendo.

-Es mejor que te vayas Vegeta.- le dije como pude atrapada por sus labios.

-No quiero.- me dijo mordiendo mis labios.- además no e probado nada de lo que me preparaste mujer.-

-Pues vete si quieres después de comer pero tienes que irte.- le dije separándome un poco de su boca acariciando sus labios y su pecho.

-Me gustas maldita mujer loca.- me susurro en los labios besándome nuevamente.

-Tu también Vegeta.- le conteste volviendolo a besar obteniendo un poco de la vida que perdí, regresándola a mi alma, gracias a los besos de Vegeta. Mi linda Viki, mama te ama y te extraña y te suena todos los días...sin ti y sin tu papa no soy nada.

CONTINUARA.

SE QUE VA MUY LENTO LO SE PERO ES QUE NO QUIERO ACABARLO TAN RAPIDO PERO NADA ME REI MUCHO CON ESTE CAP RECUERDEN QUE ESTE VEGETA ES DIFERENTE YA QUE MILK LO CONOCIO MUCHO MAS JOVEN YA ESTE ES MAS MADURO Y DIFERENTE AUN ASI AMO A LOS DOS COMENTEN BYE...


	13. Chapter 13

Milk.

Después de lo que paso en mi apartamento, Vegeta había tomado la costumbre de en las noches visitarme. Hablábamos por horas como solíamos hacerlo cuando estábamos casado. Extrañaba esos momentos cuando me contaba todo de su vida pasada incluyendo sus batallas. Sabia que mi esposo había vivido mas que yo, aun que la verdad no se con exactitud que edad tenia Vegeta, ya que los sayayines no envejecían nunca, aun que si sabia que era mas adulto que Goku siendo mas maduro que este. Creo que llevándole diez anos de diferencia a mi esposo. Vegeta también me hablo sobre su relación con Bulma cosa que ni siquiera me queria enterar. Confesándome que llevaba a~os sin tocarla y que solo estaban juntos por eso de aparentar. Que le había perdido el amor a ella hace mucho y que sabia de cierta manera que esta lo engañaba. Al contármelo no pude notar rabia en sus palabras solo cansancio.

-Bah mi vida es una mierda mujer- me dijo una noche sentado en la mesa al frente mió.- Quien diría que tu la mujer de Kakaroto terminaras siendo mi amiga.-

-La vida da muchas vueltas.- le conteste aun mirando a mi esposo.- Vegeta eres un hombre orgulloso ¿acaso no te importa que Bulma este con otro?-

-Pues al principio obviamente me molesto, luego me dejo de importar. Lo único que me importa en estos momentos son los mocosos y mi entrenamiento.- me dijo como si nada.

Suspire quedándome en silencio, viendo como mi esposo sufría.

-Si la amas Vegeta deberías arreglar las cosas con ella.- le dije tratando de sonar normal aun que por dentro moría de rabia y de celos.

-En estos momentos no tengo cabeza para eso. Mis planes estan en largarme de una buena vez de este planeta.- dijo este curvando una sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso mi corazón se detuvo con mucho miedo. Vegeta estaba pensando irse para no volver y si lo hacia no lo volvería a ver. Al ver mi reacción sonrió aun mas.

-¿Qué sucede mujer? ¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya?- me pregunto muy divertido.

"no, no quiero que te vayas mi amor, no sabes las ganas que tengo de decirte lo que siento...- pensé tragando con dificultad viendo a mi atractivo esposo frente de mi.- Solo me sorprendí es todo.- conteste haciéndome la loca, tomando un sorbo de café.

-Y que hay de ti arpía. ¿Aun amas al insecto de Kakaroto?- pregunto de mala gana.

-No, ya no amo a Goku. Después de el hubo una persona que ame mucho mas que a el.- le dije recordando mi vida y a mi hija.

-Ahhh si, que bien lo tenías callado arpia. Y dime ¿como era el?- pregunto muy curioso y algo molesto.

No pude evitar reírme, Vegeta preguntando sobre el mismo...la verdad toda esa situación era muy graciosa.

-Pues era muy fuerte, ingenioso asta la muerte, astuto demasiado para mi gusto. Solo bastaba una mirada para que supiera lo que estaba pensando.- le comencé a contar mirándolo a los ojos.- Habia mucha amargura en el, tanta que abecés no sabia como quitársela o hacerlo feliz y mucho dolor. Era un hombre muy complicado sabes...no muchas personas lo entendían. Poco a poco me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, una mujer decidida, segura de si misma...le debo toda mi vida. Después de que Goku murió el fue el que me salvo del olvido...de ese hoyo tan grande de ese vació. Estaba perdida...el fue el único que me vio cuando nadie mas lo hizo...y me dijo Milk eres hermosa y vales mucho...- termine de decirle con lagrimas en los ojos mirándolo al frente de mi.

Vegeta me miraba pensativo, como tratando de entender mis palabras, acaricio mis mejillas secando mis lagrimas.

-Y ¿Dime que paso con el?- pregunto casi en un susurro cruzando sus manos en su pecho.

-Esta con su esposa.- le conteste con voz segura.- donde se supone que debe de estar, al igual que tu.- le conteste parándome de la silla dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.- Es mejor que vuelvas con Bulma o estaremos en problemas.-

En ese momento Vegeta me tomo por las manos y me beso con suavidad, Suspirando abrazándome. No pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas bajo los labios de mi esposo, aferandome a el con intensidad, queriendo decirle lo mucho que lo amaba...tanto que me hizo volver a la vida...tanto que me hizo volver a sentir. Los movimientos de su beso fueron apasionados. Soltando mi cintura para meter sus manos en mi cabello, suspirando bajo mis labios.

-Escúchame mujer...en estos mismo momentos no sabes el odio que le tengo a ese maldito insecto y a Kakaroto.- Dijo frente de mi rostro acariciando su rostro sobre el mió.- Pero por otro lado agradezco que te haya dejado, si lo se soy malo y egoísta...ya que si no fuera por eso no estaría besando estos ricos labios tuyos. Kakaroto es un idiota Milk no supo aprovechar lo que tenia a su lado y ahora esta solo como un perro. Eres una gran mujer maldita arpía, jamás había conocido a alguien tan fuerte para aguantar tanta mierda.-

-Por favor Vegeta quédate conmigo...- le suplique muy débil abrazándolo.- Duerme conmigo...déjame sentir tu calor una vez mas...te extraño tanto.-

Al decir esto Vegeta se acerco mas a mi, besándome con mas deseo...con mas fuerza devolviéndome una vez mas la vida y un poco de mis memorias con el. Viki vendería mi alma al infierno con tal de ver tu sonrisa una vez mas...

Vegeta.

Luego de los entrenamientos me desesperaba demasiado, era como si fuera una necesidad o una urgencia estar con la arpia. Como si otro yo dentro de mi lo pidiera a gritos. No solo era la atracción física animal que sentía por ella por su fuerza. También era su compania, me gustaba estar con ella verla como escuchaba atenta a todo lo que le decía como si le importara. Bulma me notaba lejano últimamente, al parecer mi esposita estaba algo preocupada pero ese no era asunto mió, quería verla estar con ella. Me salía a la media noche de mi cuarto sigilosamente para volar hacia el apartamento de la esposa de Kakaroto. Y hay estaba abecés despierta esperándome, siempre recibiéndome de la misma manera afeándose a mi como si fuera mia. En algunas ocasiones cuando iva por el dia luego de entrenar no podía evitar verla, dándole al saco analizando sus movimientos que por pura casualidad eran muy idénticos a los míos. Sabia que cada dia su ki incrementaba haciéndola mas apetecible ante mis ojos. No se como termine de esa manera, sentando en una silla a la mitad de la noche hablando como si nada con la esposa de mi enemigo, volviéndose una gran amiga.

Habia también ocasiones en las que llegaba y estaba completamente dormida, no se por que susurraba mi nombre muchas veces y el nombre de una tal Viki. Paso por mi cabesa que tal vez era una amiga me daba curiosidad de saber quien demonios era Viki. Pero, cada vez que decía ese nombre sentía una punzada de dolor dentro de mi corazón si saber por que. Aun asi lo ignore alegrándome de que en sus labios el nombre de Kakaroto nunca salía en la profundidad de su sueno. Solo mi nombre y en sus labios sonaba al mismo cielo.

Luego de contarle algunas cosas sobre mi vida en el planeta Vegita y con el amanerado de freezer no pude evitar decirle mis planes de abandonar el planeta con la esperanza que me diera alguna señal. Pero esta trato de sonar indiferente. Tampoco no sabia por que estaba tan empeñada en que arreglara las cosas con mi mujer...la verdad prefería las cosas así ya que no sentía nada por Bulma.

Después de eso no pude evitar preguntarle si aun amaba al insecto de Kakaroto, su contestación me tranquiliso hasta que comenzó hablar de un tipo que había conocido después de la muerte del gusano. Bahhh mierda, la manera que hablaba de el era como una tipica hembra enamorada, los ojos le brillaron, su voz cambio, hasta que de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas. No pude negar que sentí celos del idiota ese pero no me importo por que ella ahora estaba sola y era mía. Cayendo en sus labios como el perfecto tarado que era ante su presencia. Devolviéndome bajo sus caricias la vida que hace anos perdí con mi mujer. Esa esencia de adrenalina y ese gusto por la vida que solo la batalla me daba.

Milk eres como un maldito oponente que me reta a dar lo mejor de mi, pero en una batalla sumamente diferente sin aun entender el por que siempre me hablas con enigmas. Se que ocultas algo mujer rara y pronto lo averiguare. Y hay me quede con ella acostado en la cama, aferandola a mi, sin soltarla. Me bastaba con eso...nada de sexo solo quedarme dormido al lado de la mujer que me volvía loco sin saber por que...

UU LLORE EN ESTE CAP Y ES EN SERIO CUANDO MILK LE DICE A VEGETA COMO ERA SU "NOVIO" ENTRE COMILLAS NO PUDE EVITAR LLORAR COMO UNA ESTUPIDA UU AMO ESTE FANFIC COMENTEN LOS AMO TRATARE DE PONER EL OTRO CAP OKIS.


	14. Chapter 14

Bulma.

Habia notado a Vegeta muy raro en estos últimos dias. La verdad a pesar de que me veia con Dilan habia una parte de mi que no lo quería perder. Si ya se que soy muy egoísta pero de cierta manera quería a ese sayayin. Aun que Dilan era atractivo sabia que Vegeta lo era a un mas. Tal vez habia conseguido revolcarse con una muchacha joven y muy provocativa. Me mire al espejo aun viendo que era atractiva, me puse un vestido muy provocativo para recibirlo cuando llegara. Pensando sin poder entender por que demonios Dilan estaba cenando con Milk, esa mujer no tenia gracias y no era nada atractiva aun no entiendo que Goku le vio aun que yo sabia que este solo se había casado por esa tonta promesa. Suspire sabiendo que Vegeta no era como el. Asi que me maquille lo mejor que pude para esperar a mi esposo. Sabia que Vegeta era muy sexual y visual. Aun recuerdo la vez que estaba en traje de baño y en sayayin se me quedaba mirando cuando llego de Namek. No disimulaba sus miradas ante mi cuerpo esbelto y femenino. Estaba casi segura que tenia otra mujer...abecés no llegaba a dormir y en muchas ocasiones parecía mas distante que nunca y no comía nada. Solo llegaba entrenaba y se acostaba para luego en la noche irse de nuevo.

Al llegar me miro con una cara de perplejidad. Como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando o por que estaba asi vestida con ese traje blanco corto. Este puso sus manos en los bolsillos mirándome de arriba hacia abajo. Sabía que ya había atrapado su atención.

-¿Y ahora que demonios te entro a ti mujer? - pregunto curvando una sonrisa mirando al suelo.

-Pues llevamos tanto tiempo sin estar juntos que pensé...- comencé sonando muy sensual como a el le gustaba caminando hacia el moviendo mis caderas.

-Pues pensares mal...- me dijo mirándome saliendo de la habitación.

-Vegeta... ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le espete agarrándolo por la mano de mala gana.

-Iré a dormir a la capsula de gravedad.- anuncio este con naturalidad.

-No...no iras...- le dije tan seductoramente acercándome a los labios de mi esposo.

Lo bese, atrapando su boca con la mía, hacia mucho que no besaba a mi esposo. Pensé que no me correspondería el beso pero así lo hizo. Comenzó a gemir bajo mis labios besándome con desenfreno. Llevándome hacia la cama. Ohh por Kamisama como extrañaba eso, la furia de mi esposo el calor de su cuerpo. Este comenzó a besarle el cuello gruñendo por lo bajo gimiendo como jamás lo había oido gemir.

-Mmmm Milk...- susurro cerca de mi oido...

Yo lo empuje sin poder creerlo separadme de el con ira. ¿ACASO ACABABA DE LLAMAR A LA ESPOSA DE GOKU? Este se paro de la cama mirándome como si nada...muy seriamente.

Vegeta.

Mire a Bulma como si nada. Aun no se como demonios se me salio el nombre de la mujer de Kakaroto. Aun que la verdad solo pensaba en ella cuando Bulma me beso. Y hay estaba mi mujer en sima de la cama muy ofendida. Levantándose lentamente preparándome para su explosión.

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTES?- grito dándome una bofetada que no sentí.

-Yo me largo maldita loca.- le dije como si nada saliendo de la puerta pero esta la cerro rapidamente.

-AHH NO DE AQUÍ NO TE IRAS HASTA QUE ME DES UNA EXPLIACION ¿ACASO NOOO NOOO ACASO TU Y ELLA?- pregunto muy alarmada.

-No mujer yo y ella no hemos tenido nada...- le dije era la verdad lamentable verdad.

-¿ENTONCES ME QUIERES EXPLICAR POR QUE ME LLAMASTE POR SU NOMBRE?- estallo aun mas furiosa.

No pude evitar reírme de la ironía de las cosas. Y mas por su reacción...ya que no tenia ningun derecho a ponerse de esa manera.

-No se por que te pones así...hace mucho tiempo que me pegas el cuerno y yo no te e reclamado.- le dije curvando una sonrisa mirándola sin importancia.

-Cómo...como...- comenzó ella temblando nerviosa.

-Tranquila mujer me dejo de importar hace mucho...puedes hacer lo que se te plazca.- le anuncie dándole la espalda para salir de la habitación.

-Lo...lo sabias y no te importo...NO TE IMPORTO QUE MUCHO ME AMABAS VEGETA DE VERDAD.- estallo aun mas ofendida.

-La verdad no te entiendo nada...- le dije burlándome mas de ella.- No tienes nada que reclamarme.-

-SABES NO ME SORPRENDE TU REACCION...ERES TAN SECO, TAN FRIO QUE POR ESO ME TERMINE ALEJANDO DE TI...DESTRUYES TODO LO QUE HAY A TU ALREDEDOR...NADIE TE QUIERE Y NADIE TE ESPERA...ERES UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA.- espeto mirándome con odio.

-CALLATE MUJER...- le grite subiendo mi ki.

-NO ME CALLO...SIEMPRE QUSISTES SER EL MAS FUERTE CONCENTRANDOTE SOLO EN TI Y DEJANDO A UN LADO A TU ESPOSA Y A TUS HIJOS.- dijo esta acercándose a mi sin ningun temor.- ES POR ESO QUE TUS HIJOS TE ODIAN AL IGUAL QUE YO...NO SIRVES COMO HOMBRE NI COMO PADRE NI COMO NADA... NO TE NESESITAMOS JAMAS LO HICIMOS-

-CALLATE MALDITA MUJER DEL DEMONIO...-le dije tomándola del brazo tirándola en sima de la cama, sintiendo mi pecho doler una y otra vez por sus palabras.

En ese momento se levanto rápidamente de la cama tomando el celular en sus manos marcando casi eufórica.

-¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?- pregunte mirando como marcaba de mala gana.

-AHH AHORA VERAS.- dijo poniendo el teléfono en su oido.- MILK AAA QUE BUENO ME CONTESTAS MALDITA PUTA...QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI ESPOSO DE UNA BUENA VEZ...-

Al ver lo que hacia le tome el teléfono de las manos y lo rompí como si fuera nada. Esta se quedo sorprendida mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-SI VUELVES A INSULTARLA DE ESA MANERA OTRA VEZ TE ARANCARE LA MALDITA LENGUA.- sentencie tirando lo que quedaba de celular al suelo.

-LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ DE MI CASA...- espeto Bulma señalando la puerta.- DEBI DE HACER ESTO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO...MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA.-

-Sabes que yo también...espero que te vaya bien revocándote con el insecto.- le dije saliendo de la puerta sin importarme nada. Tratando en no pensar en las palabras de mi esposa...tal vez tenia razón...ya nadie me necesitaba...mis hijos me odiaban ya no tenia nada.

Sali disparado hacia el apartamento de Milk pero al legar ella no estaba. Las cosas seguian intactas en su lugar solo que su presencia no estaba. En ese momento me sente en la cama tomando las sabanas y oliéndolas como un animal tratando de quedarme con la esencia de esa mujer. En ese momento vi un papel en sima de la mesa con mi nombre. Suspire tomándolo en mis manos.

Vegeta:

Yo no quería que las cosas llegaran a tanto...no sabes todo lo que tube que sacrificar para que tu matrimonio funcionara, te pido perdón por todo lo que te hecho, solo quiero que seas feliz de corazón. Me mantendré alejada de ti para que puedas areglar tu matrimonio espero que no sea demasiado tarde. No me busques en las montanas por que no estaré hay. Y tranquilo nos volveremos a ver y nos reiremos de esto...como los amigos que somos.

Cuidate Milk.

Tome la nota y la arrugue en mi mano muy molesto con Bulma. Sabia que Milk se había alejado de mi por el insulto de ella. MALDITA MUJER VULGAR DE LOS INFIERNOS... Tome mi celular para llamar a Gohan...lo mas probable este sabría en donde estaría su madre...Milk aun que trates de escapar de mi será inútil eres mía mujer...solo mía, conmigo te equivocases yo no soy Kakaroto de mi no te libraras tan fácil maldita mujer hermosa y adictiva.

WOW COMENTEN MIS AMORES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HHIHIH LAS COSAS SE PONEN MUY BUENAS NOOO WUIIIII LOS AMO BYE BYE.


	15. Chapter 15

Milk

Al volver al castillo de mi padre todos me recibieron con un gran banquete. Mi padre me abrazo muy fuerte la verdad extrañaba a todos en el lugar. Olvidándome completamente de lo grande del lugar. Al llegar a mi recamara todo estaba intacto, la ropa todo. Mire con melancolía la hermosa ropa escotada de mi linaje poniéndomela una vez mas con la corona en la cabeza. Papa insistía que me quedara con el reinando pero yo no quería, la verdad ya estaba muy acostumbrada a mi vida humilde que todo aquello me resultaba muy abrumador. Al entrar a mi recamara queria estar sola. Una de las empleadas que odiaba llamarla de esa manera me dijo que papa había ido hacer unos negocios al pueblo cercano quedadote sola. Suspire muy tranquila al enterarme ya que la verdad quería estar sola. Le dije a las empleadas que se tomaran libre toda esa semana y que dejaran me dejaran a cargo. Sabia que solo Shen mi nana se quedaría. Ya que hace mucho que no la veía. Ella sabia que me pasaba algo pero aun asi no le conté nada.

Sali del baño y busque uno de mis vestidos estilo árabe de dos piezas. Me lo puse sin sorprenderme que aun me servia. Ese pantalón holgado color violeta oscuro y su conjunto de arriba del mismo color sumamente hermoso. Me trence el cabello, ya que estaba bastante largo hasta la espalda. Mirándome al espejo. Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado viéndome vestida de esa manera. Viendo como seguía teniendo esa pequeña cintura tocando la marca que era un poco visible gracias al vestido de dos piezas pensando en mis hijos y en mi hija Viki. Luego de eso me puse una tiara que le pertenecía a mi madre muy pequeña, mirándome al espejo viendo como la princesa había vuelto a su reino y a su trono.

-Jamás dejaras de ser bella Milk.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Hola Goku.- le dije sin darme la vuelta.

Yo me voltee para encontrarme con la cara de Goku. Este me miraba de ariba hacia abajo pero ya no tenia su gi color anaranjado si no uno color azul oscuro con una banda amarada a la cintura. Se hacerco a mi muy serio, me quede parada esperando palabras de el.

-Milk... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto molesto mirándome.

Lo mire sin entender. Al ver mi perplejidad forzó una sonrisa.

-Lo se todo Milk. Se el deseo que le pediste a Shenlong trate de evitarlo pero Kaiosama me detuvo diciendo que no podia interferir en tu decisión ya para eso había decidido ser el guardia de las esferas del dragón, buscando un nuevo propósito en mi vida.- explico este acercándose a mi.

Baje la mirada muy avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que alguien supiera la verdad de mis acciones y viera por todo lo que estaba pasando. No habia duda que Goku se habia convertido en mi ángel guardián.

-Lo siento Goku...creí que era lo mejor para todos. Pensé que todos así todos serian felices.- le explique aguantando las lagrimas.

Goku se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente. No pude evitar abrazarlo de la misma manera suspirando ese olor a roció que solo mi ex esposo tenia.

-Sacrificaste a tu hija y el amor de Vegeta por un mal entendido Milk. Tiraste todo a la basura por poner a los demás primero y ahora todo esta peor.- me dijo entre mis brazos.- Jamás pensé que tuvieras un corazón tan grande Milk y se que sufres, pero esto son las consecuencias de tus deseos.-

-Lo se me siento tan tonta Goku...siento que todo lo que e sacrificado a sido en vano.- le confesé abrazándolo a un mas poniendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Este se separo un poco de mi tomándome de la barbilla.

-Milk, no pensé que amaras tanto a Vegeta para cometer semejante estupidez.- me dijo riéndose secando mis lagrimas.- Pero bueno no vine para reprocharte Milk, estaba preocupado por ti y pues...también quería contarte algo...- añadió algo sonrojado.

No pude evitar reír sentándome en sima de la cama viendo como jugaba con sus dedos sonrojado.

-¿De que se trata Goku?- le pregunte riéndome de ese niño grande.

-Pues emmm estoy saliendo con alguien y bueno...quería decírtelo...espero que no te molestes.- me dijo poniéndose mas rojo yo por poco muero de la risa.

-Como me va a molestar Goku hahahah tienes todo el derecho de salir con chicas.- le dije sin poder evitar reírme.- Y dime ¿Dónde la conociste?-

-Pues veras...ella trabaja para Yamma es una de las guardianas del cielo...es...es muy bonita Milk me recuerda mucho a ti...- me dijo muy sonrojado- Quería decírtelo por que pues eres mi mejor amiga y fuiste mi esposa y me importas mucho y...-

-Ya basta Goku. Te deseo mucha suerte la verdad.- le dije parándome de la cama tomando su mano, sonriéndole.

Al ver que me acercaba este me tomo por la cintura obligándome a besarlo. Me quede perpleja bajo los labios de Goku escuchando cada gemido de ese beso fugas y apasionado sin entender nada ¿acaso no estaba saliendo con alguien? Poco a poco su beso se intensifico sintiendo el ki del guerrero subir, sabiendo que estaba excitado. En ese momento me despegue de el muy agitada viendo como este me miraba con deseo.

-Lo...lo lamento Milk no pude evitarlo...aun me vuelves loco...- dijo algo sonrojado mirándome.- Estas tan hermosa... tan joven y fuerte...- a~adio acariciando mi rostro.

-No importa Goku, cuídate mucho.- le dije riendo por lo abajo viendo como ponia sus dedos en la frente mirándome de esa manera que siempre me miraba cada vez que se iva.

-Jamás te dejare de amar Milk deseo que seas feliz. Eres y seguirás siendo la mujer que amo y la madre de mis hijos.- le dijo seriamente curvando una sonrisa.

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón Goku.- le dije sonriendole viendo como este se desaparecía en frente de mi.

YAIIII GOKU MMMMMM AUN LE GUSTA MILKKKK HAHAHAH COMENTEN MIS AMORES LOS AMO MUCHO BYE BYE.


	16. Chapter 16

Vegeta.

Después de llamar a Gohan este me indico que tal vez su madre estaría en las montanas con su abuelo. Asi que me dirigi a la dirección que este me había indicado. El mocoso me pregunto muy preocupado que habia pasado la verdad tuve que mentirle diciéndole que queria preguntarle algo referente a Kakaroto. Aun así sabia que tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando, Gohan era demasiado inteligente me imagino inteligencia que heredo de su madre ya que su padre era sendo bruto. Al llegar al lugar me quede impresionado. Habia un castillo enorme bah maldito mocoso tal vez me había dado la dirección mal. Ya era de noche asi que trate de sentir el ki de la arpía hasta que la encontré dentro de el castillo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba en ese lugar? Me acerque a la puerta para tocarla y una mujer me abrió. Estaba vestida como si fuera servidumbre.

-Buenas noches. ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- pregunto la sirvienta con amabilidad, haciendo una reverencia.

-Estoy buscando a Milk Son ¿esta por aquí?- pregunte algo sonrojado haciendo una reverencia de la misma manera.

-¿Acaso tiene una audiencia con su alteza la princesa Ox?- pregunto

¿Alteza...princesa? No entendía nada de lo que me decía pero le seguí la corriente. - Si la tengo.- mentí cosa que se me daba bien.

-Bueno pase.- me indico dirigiéndome hacia dentro del castillo.

Al entrar la seguí en silencio viendo el enorme lugar, sus lujosas paredes la alfombra roja, recordando un poco el palacio donde solía vivir con mi padre el Rey Vegeta. Llegamos a una sala en donde habia dos tronos, tuve que admitir que me dio un poco de melancolía.

-Espere a la princesa Ox aquí ¿senor?- dijo esta.

-Vegeta príncipe del planeta Vegita.- le espete para ver su reacción.

-Por Kamisama es usted un príncipe...lo siento mucho...que descortés fui ¿desea algo?- pregunto muy apenada bajando la cabeza no pude evitar curvar una sonrisa, extrañando ese trato.

-No esta bien puedes retirarte.- le dije imponentemente viendo como esta se retiraba.

Me quede parado hay cruzado de brazos con los ojos serrados con mucha curiosidad de saber quien era esa tal princesa Ox. En ese momento veo como una mujer se acerca a paso decidido con una corona en la cabeza vestida como toda una reina. Jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa. ERA LA ARPIA...

-VEGETA, ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- estallo parada al lado del trono.

Milk.

Una de mis empleadas que no se fue del palacio me indico que tenia una visita. Suspire creyendo que se trataba de mis hijos. Tal vez papa los había llamado diciéndole que estaba aquí. Ya era tarde de noche, así que camine hacia la sala del trono para encontrarme con el. Al ver de quien se trataba no pude evitar estallar preguntándole que hacia hay. Este se quedo llamado mirándome boqui abierto sin poder creer lo que veia. Suspre sentándome en el trono de mi padre cruzando los brazos.

-¿Acaso tu...eres la princesa Ox?- pregunto señalándome con impresión.

-Así es.- le afirme sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

-¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME LO DIJISTES?- estallo este muy sonrojado.

En ese momento uno de los guardias llego para atacar a Vegeta pero lo frene con un gesto de mi mano.

-Basta soldado...regrese a su labor.- le dije con voz suave.

-Pero...princesa le a faltado el respeto si el rey se llega a enterar.- comenzó este mirando a Vegeta con mala cara.

-El es también de sangre real soldado...le debe respeto y por favor retírese sus servicios no son requeridos.- le indique con voz autoritaria al notarlo le hizo una reverencia a Vegeta, alejándose del lugar.

Respire profundo viendo a mi esposo muy apenado, luego cruzo sus brazos y soltó un bufido acercándose mas a mi.

-No lo tomes personal Vegeta...no me gusta hablar sobre mi corona ni mi linaje...amo llevar una vida normal...- le explique con dulzura parándome del trono.- Renuncie a todo esto por amor a Goku.-

Vegeta suspiro acercándose mas a mi viéndome algo sonrojado.

-Lamento llamarte arpía todo este tiempo...si hubiera sabido tu linaje jamás me atrevería a decirte semejante estupidez princesa.- dijo mirando al suelo muy avergonzado.

-Tranquilo Vegeta...pero creo que es mejor que regreses con Bulma... aun no puedo creer que me hayas encontrado.- le dije acercándome a el seriamente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo mujer.- me dijo mirándome de pies a cabezas tomándome de la mano.

-Ven conmigo.- le indique seriamente para que me siguiera.

Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio hasta llegar a unas escaleras de caracol que conducían a mi recamara. Al llegar nos encontramos con la puerta hecha completamente de esmeralda. Le indique que entrara serrándola dejando mi corona en sima de unas de las mesas del cuarto. Viendo como Vegeta miraba el lugar anonadado y impresionado por su belleza. Curve una sonrisa, jamás pensé que Vegeta llegara a tanto como para buscarme en el palacio de mi padre. Me senté en la cama viendo como este se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con Bulma?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-No mujer...ya no hay nada que arreglar ...- dijo algo ido mirando el suelo.

-Lo...lo siento tanto Vegeta todo a sido mi culpa debí irme lejos desde el principio...trate de cambiar las cosas y...- comencé a decir pero este me beso tiernamente en mis labios acariciando mi rostro.

-Como se te ocurre escapar de mi maldita mujer.- me dijo entre mis labios mirándome a los ojos.

Sonrei tomando su rostro de la misma manera rozando mi cara cerca de sus labios, respirando con dificultad. Nos quedamos callados, no había mucho que decir solo quería ver a mi esposo en el silencio, analizar cada suspiro cada mirada que me daba. Vegeta estaba muy ido muy pensativo. Lo conocía y sabia que algo le pasaba que algo le dolia. Asi que espere a que este toma su tiempo para decirme lo que le pasaba.

-Aun las palabras de Bulma retumban en mi cabeza. Nadie me busca, nadie me espera, la mayoría de las personas me odian. Mis hijos me detestan y con razón. Siento que e perdido mi tiempo en este planeta. Alejo a las personas, aleje a mis hijos a mi esposa, creo que lo mejor es que me largue de este lugar. Ya no tengo motivos para quedarme mis hijos ya están grandes. No tengo nada Milk.- me dijo con mucho dolor aun mirando al suelo apretando los puños con fuerza.

Tube ganas de llorar...jamás pensé que Vegeta se sintiera así. Lo tome de la mano con fuerza, tragando con un nudo en la garganta. Sabiendo como era ese sentimiento que lo abarcaba recordando esos anos de tormento cuando Goku murió. Y las veces que me quede sola esperando a mi esposo y a Gohan.

\- También alejo a las personas...mis hijos se que en algún momento me odiaron no fue una madre perfecta. Hubieron muchos momentos en que pensé sentirme perdida al igual que tu se que también los amigos de Goku llegaron a odiarme. Yo misma aleje a las personas con mi rabia y mi dolor. Y hay muchas veces que siento que no tengo a nadie...solo te tengo a ti.- le dije derramando algunas lagrimas sintiendo como este me volvía a besar.

Me efere a su cuello, besándolo con desenfreno, este no me soltó ni por un momento yo tampoco lo hice. Gemi bajo los labios del sayayin dejándome llevar por sus caricias por ese olor que me volvía loca. Vegeta se acostó en sima de mi quitándome la ropa . Viendo mi desnudes por primera vez con mucha atención. Acariciando cada rincón de mi cuerpo con gentileza, besándolo amándolo. Este me volvió a besar gimiendo mi nombre, acariciando mi cabello, soltando la trenza de mala gana. Le quite la ropa con la misma suavidad. Al entrar en mi Vegeta fue muy gentil...de hecho era una de las pocas veces que me habia hecho el amor de esa manera. Buscando mas mi calor y mi cariño que mi sexo. Abrazándome, buscando mi piel y mis besos. Al sentir mi estrechez gruño por lo bajo, gimiendo acelerando los movimientos. Por Kamisama como extrañaba hacer el amor con ese hombre. Por morir en sus labios.

Poco a poco los movimientos se hicieron mas bruscos, lo abrase con mas fuerza sintiendo como me besaba el cuello llegando con lentitud a un dulce orgasmos. Este hizo lo que siempre hacia intuitivamente ahogando mi gemido final con un beso desenfrenado. Mordiendo con suavidad mis labios, llegando a su climax de la misma manera muy agitado, susurrando mi nombre en mis labios. Luego de eso callo a mi lado sorprendido sin poder aun creer lo que habia pasado.

-Acabo de hacerle el amor a la esposa de Kakaroto...diablos la vida da muchas vueltas.- se dijo mas para el mismo que para mi mirando el techo.- Yo también solo te tengo a ti mujer.-

Yo reí acostándome en su pecho, respirando su aroma acercándome a sus labios para besarlo nuevamente sin poder evitar gemir su nombre.

-Carajo...es inevitable.- le dije acariciando su pecho un poco molesta.

-¿Qué cosa mujer?- pregunto con voz ronca y algo divertida.

-Volver a enamorarme de ti.- le dije viendo su cara de perplejidad al parecer sin aun poder creer lo que le decía.

CONTINUARA.

QUE LINDUUU UN LEMON SUPER SUAVEE BELLISIMO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.


	17. Chapter 17

Vegeta.

Me quede mirando a esa mujer como un idiota ante sus palabras. Milk siempre hablaba en enigmas pero eso que me dijo me causo una gran conmoción. Acababa de confesarme que me amaba. Cuando escuche esas palabras de su boca por poco senti morirme. Yo no le conteste me quede tan perplejo ante la mirada penetrante de la mujer de Kakaroto. Luego de decirme se quedo dormida en mi regazo. Yo aun estaba despierto viendo como este volvia nuevamente a susurrar mi nombre dormida abrazándome. ¿Acaso yo también me había enamorado de ella? Realmente enamorado yo...el gran príncipe Vegeta. Me levante de la cama muy confundido...viendo a Milk dormir felizmente. Aun recordando la manera en que le hice el amor. Jamas había lo habia hecho con nadie de esa manera, acariciando su cuerpo como y comiéndomelo como si fuera un dulce postre que se debe saborear con calma.

Cuando entre en ella MIERDA JAMAS PENSE QUE FUERA DELICIOSA. Ni siquiera mi imaginación le hizo la batalla a la realidad. Todas esas noches que pensaba ella. En su cabello negro largo en la manera en que practicaba. De tan solo verla hay dormida a mi lado me hervía la sangre. Pero ya era mia...mia y no había marcha atrás. Me sente en la cama mirando a esa bella mujer exquisita dormir pensando en todo lo que me dijo y aun sin poder creer que era una princesa. CARAJO SI HUBIERA SABIDO ESO JAMAS LA HUBIERA INSULTADO, MALDITO KAKAROTO ERES UN IDIOTA. Pero en parte te agradezco por dejar a una mujer asi en mis manos. Una guerrera una princesa.

En ese momento cuando estoy en la cama algo que llama la atención. Un cuaderno color negro puesto al lado de la mesa de la cama. Me pare y lo mire con determinación. Al abrirlo en la primera pagina por poco lo suelto de la impresión. Tenia el símbolo de la federación del planeta Vegita ¿Cómo Milk sabia de este símbolo? Mi corazón se acelero sin saber por que. Me senté en uno de los sillones al lado de la cama. Teniendo una batalla interna sobre leer lo que había en ese libro o no. Pase la pagina deteniendo mi mirada a un dibujo de una mocosa. Vaya Milk tienes talento para el dibujo- pense mirandola aun dormida. Debajo de la mocosa habia un nombre puesto Viki. Con que esta es la tal Viki pensé mirando el dibujo detalladamente sintiendo un dolor en el pecho sin saber por que. Poco a poco lo que habia en ese libro me llenaba de intriga asi que comencé a leer.

Llegue a este lugar aun sintiéndome que no pertenezco aquí...no se como demonios estará mi esposo pero espero que al fin sea feliz. Me siento tan fuera de lugar tan dolida sin nada...Viendo como la casa esta vacía faltando la presencia de mi hija. Mi linda y hermosa Viki, tan parecida a su padre. Como extraño tu sonrisa, tu inteligencia. Las beses que te escapabas de tu cuarto para dormir en mi regazo. Mi hermosa Viki, no sabes lo mucho que lloro en las noches sin falta...cuanta falta me haces preciosa, te amo.

Pase la pagina muy sorprendido por lo que había leído. Al parecer Milk había tenido una hija y la había perdido por eso susurraba su nombre todas las noches. Milk ¿Qué mas ocultabas de mi? Seguí leyendo sin importarme un carajo nada con mas curiosidad de saber que mas escondía esa mujer de mi.

Vegeta;

Al ver mi nombre no pude evitar sudar frió, tragando con dificultad poniendo mas atención.

No sabes lo mucho que te extraño mi amor. La manera en la que me entrenabas, cuando te molestabas conmigo y como con un solo beso mió bajabas todas tus defensas cayendo en mis brazos como el perfecto amante que eres. Extraño tu furia tu pasión, el día que me case contigo fue el mejor día de mi vida. Jamás pensé que me lo pedirías pero lo hiciste. Por Kamisama la manera en que me mirabas, antes de casarnos con ese deseo con esa pasión y admiración infinita. Jamás podré olvidar nuestras pláticas nocturnas viendo como me decía que te preparara tu café adictivo de porquería. Como te quedabas dormido en mis brazos... Aun recuerdo todo lo que pasamos juntos...todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que vencer como dos guerreros para estar juntos. Como poco a poco me termine enamorando del enemigo de mi esposo y como este me devolvió la vida de un abismo que pensé que jamás saldría.

Lo mas que me encantaba era la manera en la que mirabas a tu hija, a Viki con ese amor infinito. Como la abrazabas en tus brazos llamándola mocosa, cuando jugabas ajedrez con ella heredando esa mente analítica y brillante tuya. Jamás había visto a una niña tan inteligente como ella y tan madura. Siendo la niña perfecta ante tus ojos por heredar sangre guerrera por las dos partes.

Mi amor cuanto me gustaría volver a tus brazos y ver a mi hija una vez mas. Muero sin ustedes día tras días en este lugar que no conozco. Por Kamisama cuanto los amo...son mi vida lo son todo...espero que algún día me puedan perdonar.

Luego de leer esto casi sin poder pase la pagina para ver otro dibujo. Por poco suelto un grito al verme a mi mismo dibujado acostado en sima de una cama con esa niña entre mis brazos...

Serré el diario sin poder leer más, pensando y montando todo el rompe cabezas en mi cabeza como si fuera una película a toda velocidad. El café, la ropa, los movimientos de batalla parecidos a los míos, la manera en que me miraba, sus palabras, como me acariciaba cada punto como si me conociera. Recordando ese dia que le pregunte de ese hombre del cual se había enamorado y había sentido celos.

¿Cómo era el?

Pues era muy fuerte, ingenioso asta la muerte, astuto demasiado para mi gusto. Solo bastaba una mirada para que supiera lo que estaba pensando.-. Habia mucha amargura en el, tanta que abecés no sabia como quitársela o hacerlo feliz y mucho dolor. Era un hombre muy complicado sabes...no muchas personas lo entendían. Poco a poco me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, una mujer decidida, segura de si misma...le debo toda mi vida. Después de que Goku murió el fue el que me salvo del olvido...de ese hoyo tan grande de ese vació. Estaba perdida...el fue el único que me vio cuando nadie mas lo hizo...y me dijo Milk eres hermosa y vales mucho...-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer solas entendiendo todo. Ella había hablado sobre mi y yo tan idiota que no me di de cuenta.. Apreté los puños con fuerza tratando de aguantar el dolor que tenia dentro de mi. Tenia una hija y con ella, con esa mujer loca que me volvía loco, esa mujer que amaba sobre todas las cosas. Te amo Milk...te amo con todas las fuerzas que puedo tener dentro de mi...- admití sollozando como un idiota mirando a ese ángel acostada aun dormida.

CONTINUARA.

CREANME LLORE CUANDO O ESCRIBIII...QUEEEE BOMBASOOOOOOO HAHAHAHHAHAHAH YO GUAOOOO NO SE LO ESPERABANNNNN A QUE NOOOOO ESTO SE JODIOOOOOOOO COMENTEN MIS AMORES QUE PASARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. BYE BYE ADIOSITO HAHAHAHHAHA.


	18. Chapter 18

Milk.

Me levante sintiendo un ki inmenso suspirando buscando a Vegeta en mi regazo con mi mano pero no estaba. Me levante con suavidad viendo que aun no amanecía. Me levante buscándolo por la habitación, poniéndome algo de ropa. ¿Dónde se habia metido ese orgulloso? Me puse una camisilla y un pantalón corto pensando que tal vez había vuelto a su casa con Bulma. Me acosté nuevamente tratando de no pensar muy triste por que se había ido de mi lado. Me voltie hacia un lado casi llevándome un susto. Vegeta estaba sentando la silla con sus codos en las rodillas viéndome fijamente con una mirada penetrante. Yo conocía esa pose de mi esposo sabia que estaba molesto por algo, sintiendo su ki elevarse mas y mas.

-Vegeta, pensé que habías vuelto con Bulma.- le dije sentándome en la cama.

Este no se movía mirándome muy serio.

-No, de hecho e tenido una lectura muy interesante mujer.- dijo muy arrogantemente echándose para atrás de la silla elegantemente como el príncipe que era. En ese momento saco un cuaderno de su lado mirándolo y jugando con el en sus manos.- Creo que esto te pertenece.-

El corazón se me detuvo comencé a temblar me pare rápidamente y tome el libro en mis manos muy molesta acunándolo en mis brazos mirándolo muy molesta.

-Como...como pudiste leer esto...COMO PUDISTE VEGETA.- le grite en la cara viendo como este se paraba con toda tranquilidad frente de mi.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto casi en un susurro aumentando su ki.

Yo me quede callada muy asustada aun sin soltar el libro de mis manos. En ese momento al ver que no contestaba este me tomo por el cuello y me puso rápidamente en contra de la pared.

-Hice una pregunta mujer ¿QUIEN CARAJO ERES?- estallo en mi rostro alzándome un poco del suelo obligándome a soltar el cuaderno forcejeando con el muy molesta.

-Soy...soy...tu esposa.- dije como pude sintiendo que el aire me faltaba.

Al decir esto este me soltó por mi contestación. Viendo como caia al suelo tratando de buscar aire. Este me para rápidamente, poniéndome en contra de la pared.

-No...yo no soy tu esposo..- se dijo mas para el mismo que para mi mirando al suelo tomándome por los hombros.

-Sabes que, tienes razón.- le dije empujándolo de mala gana, tomando el cuaderno en mis manos poniéndolo en sima de la cama.

-Dime de una buena vez ¿quien eres mujer?- pregunto nuevamente tomándome por los brazos.- Dime...DIMEEE.- dijo forcejando conmigo, tomándome por el rostro pegando su cara contra la mía.

-No te dire nada vete a la mierda tu no eres mi esposo.- le espete de mala gana.

Me beso, mordiendo mis labios sin compasión, gemi bajo sus labios molesta con ganas de golpearlo y asi lo hice. Propinándole una bofetada tan fuerte que le vire la cara hacia el otro lado. Al ver que lo había golpeado como si nada me sujeto con fuerza, poniéndome en sima de la cama amantando mis manos apretando su mandíbula.

-Dime la verdad ya de una buena vez maldita mujer de los demonios. HABLAAAAAA.- espero en mi rostro reteniendo mi mirada penetrante de la misma manera. - ¿De donde vienes? ¿Qué significa ese maldito diario? DIMEEE.-

Ya no tenia mas remedio tenia que hablar, sabia que Vegeta jamás me dejaría ir hasta darle una explicación.

-Yo no soy de este mundo...bueno al menos no de este...vengo de un presente alterno en el cual soy tu esposa.- le dije muy entristecida viendo como al menos el semblante le cambiaba a uno analítico.

Este me soltó de mala gana sentándose en la silla como sin aun poder creerlo. Mirando al vació ido pensativo. Me senté en la cama tocándome el cuello ya que me dolía.

-Yo... ¿esposo de la mujer de Kakaroto?- dijo aun sin mirarme tratando de entender.

-Después de casarnos, paso algo entre Trunks y yo que pues...no debió pasar, tu hijo me beso a la fuerza en su cumpleaños y al verlo estallaste de la rabia. Por poco lo matas Vegeta le dijiste que era un mimado bueno para nada..- le conté viéndome muy impresionado. - Luego de eso Bulma me insulto y pensé que seria lo mejor que...-

-¿Lo mejor que mujer? Habla.- ordeno sin dejar la voz prepotente y molesta.

-Cuando regresamos a casa, tome las esferas del dragón pidiendo el deseo de borrar de todo lo que paso entre nosotros pero con la condición de yo recordar todo para que nada se repitiera.- le confesé muy apenada con ganas de llorar.

-¿Y la mocosa? ¿Que paso con ella?- pregunto subiendo su ki serando sus ojos aun sin mirarme.

-Al desear eso la perdí Viki, Vegeta. Los perdí a los dos...- dije estallando en lagrimas con mucho dolor en el pecho.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos mirándome con sumo odio gruñido al respirar con su manos cruzadas.

-¿Tan mal esposo fui que te alejaste de mi?- pregunto muy molesto.

-No...Vegeta fuiste el mejor esposo del mundo.- le dije aun llorando.

-ENTONCES POR QUE ME HICISTES ESTO MUJER... ¿POR QUE ME ALEJASTE DE MI HIJA Y DE TI?.- estallo levantándose de la silla subiendo su ki.

-Por que pensé que era lo mejor para ti Vegeta...para todos para Bulma...ya estaba cansada de quedar como la mala ante todos, como la mujer que le quito el esposo a su amiga. Quedando mal ante los ojos de mi hijos arrastrándote a mi desdicha.- le espete muy agitada levantándome de la cama frente de el.- Yo no nací para ser feliz...perdí a mi madre, me case con un hombre que ni siquiera le importe, sus amigos me detestaban y tuve que alejarme de mis hijos para que se fueran a entrenar. Me termine enamorando de el esposo de mejor amiga y para acabar de cagarla su hijo por poco me viola. Ahora ya entiendes por que cambie todo, pensé que era mejor que nada hubiera pasado sacrifique a mi hija por ti maldito hijo de puta orgulloso...pero solo piensas en ti. ¿Crees que a sido fácil? ¿Crees que estoy feliz? No Vegeta no sabes las lagrimas que me costo este maldito deseo.-

-Tu deseo me costo mi hija y la vida que llevaba contigo que esta plasmada en ese maldito diario.- me dijo Vegeta sin dejar de mirarme con oído.- Aun no puedo creer que tu una mujer inteligente fuera capas de cometer semejante estupidez solo por una maldita puta y el capricho de ese mocoso malcriado.-

Me quede quieta suspirando sabiendo que en gran parte tenia razón. Sentándome en sima de la cama derramando lagrimas en silencio. Este se acerco a mí acercando su mano hacia mi cabello.

-No quiero que me toques...- le ordene sin mirarlo.- Todo lo que toco lo destruyo y lo hago mierda.-

-No digas eso mujer.- me dijo en tono muy serio.

-Es la verdad.- conteste molesta mas conmigo misma que con el.

Este me tomo y me puso nuevamente en sima de la cama rasgando, comiendome a besos. Viendo como la furia y mas que nada el dolor se apoderaban de mi esposo y de mi. Jamas había visto a Vegeta de esa manera, sujetándome con fuerza obligándome a que cediera lleno de rabia, insultándome bajo los besos violentos acompañado de mordidas por todo mi cuerpo. Yo lo golpeaba a cada momento logrando que este me inmovilizara jalándole mi cabello. Cuando me beso desenfrenadamente no pude evitar morderlo haciéndole salir sangre, este gimio y maldijo pero no se separo de mi sintiendo como succionaba cada gota de la pequeña herida. Ni yo mismo me reconocía, quería causarle dolor quería que el me causara dolor extrañando a ese hombre salvaje y violento sayayin.

Desgarre su ropa con rapidez dejándolo desnudo ante mi. Arañando su pecho dejando marcas en el de mi. Este gemía y gruñía a cada beso o herida que le causaba. Lamí su herida dirigiéndole es mirada lasciva que siempre le dirigía cuando estaba con el.

Vegeta me tiro hacia atrás atrapando su boca con la mía besándome, succionando mi lengua sin soltarme agarrando mis muslos duramente obligándome a abrirlos para el. Bajo un poco mas hasta mi sexo mordiendo un poco mis labios, metiendo su lengua adentros. Gemi fuertemente su nombre al hacerlo viendo como disfrutaba de mi vagina sin dejar de mirarme con esa mirada que conocía bien. Luego abandono mi sexo para poder mis muslo dejándome hematomas chupones a causa de succionar mi piel con su boca. Creo que lo hizo en todo el cuerpo. Me voltio boca a bajo para rozar su sexo con mis glúteos lamiendo mi espalda mientras se daba placer el mismo con mis nalgas. Luego de eso me voltee de mala gana tomando su pene con fuerza, comenzando a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba. Bajando mis labios hasta su cuello y quedándome hay succionando su piel marcándolo de la misma manera.

-Maldita mujer...como te deseo...- susurro ardiendo de pasión el sayayin bajo mis caricias echando hacia atrás su rostro perfecto.- Contigo puedo ser como realmente soy.-

Sonreí ante esas palabras. Vegeta era un animal, un acecino, un guerrero sabia que una de las cosas por las cuales se había quedado a mi lado era que conmigo podría ser el. Dejando a un lado la cordura y abrazar mas su naturaleza sayayin. En ese momento que acelero mis movimientos al mastúrbalos toma su corea que esta al lado de nosotros en sima de la cama rápidamente. Tomando mis manos de mala gana para atarlas, al terminar de hacerlo tomo mis senos con brusquedad mirándolos por un momento.

-Eres mía mujer...mía.- me dijo en tono sombrío mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Yo rei mordiéndome el labio, mirando el espectacular cuerpo de mi esposo. Bajando mi mirada a su pene monumental y palpitante de deseo gracias a mi causa. Que gritaba entrar en mi con violencia. Teniendo tantas ganas de tocarlo, pero estaba amarada.

-Y tu eres mió Vegeta. Me encanta ver como tu sexo se mueve cuando quiere reclamar lo que es suyo.- le dije tan sensual curvando una sonrisa.

Al decir esto Vegeta entro en mi con violencia. No fue nada agradable, nada gentil, me mordió, jalo mi cabello y apretó muchas partes de mi cuerpo gruñendo y maldiciendo. Sentándose en sima de la cama obligándome a sentarme en sima de el moviéndome rápidamente como si no pesara nada. Tomándome por los glúteos para obligarme a subir y bajar violentamente penetrando mi vagina con su pene, una y otra vez. Subi mi ki para romper el cinturón y librarme del amare. Al ver lo que había hecho y ver la fuerza que tenia se éxito aun mas acelerando los movimientos violentamente sin abandonar mi boca. Me separe de sus labios para poder respirar gimiendo pasando mi lengua sobre sus labios clavando mis unas en su espalda. Este me beso teniendo nuevamente una batalla de poder conmigo sin dejar de penetrarme, empujando mi boca hacia atrás gimiendo sin parar, yo hice lo mismo queriendo ganarle pero no pude muriendo bajo los labios del guerrero, llegando al orgasmo gritando su nombre.

-MI-ER-DAAAAAA.- rugió Vegeta llegando al suyo subiendo su ki totalmente, sosteniéndome con fuerza para no caerme hacia atrás.

Este se sujeto de mi, poniendo su cabeza enzima de mi hombro aun sin salir dentro de mi. Los dos respirábamos con dificultad abrazados sentados en la cama. Yo enzima de el y el también apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro aun sin dejar de abrazarlo. Le bese el hombro con amor, rozando mi rostro en su cuello para besarlo de la misma manera, suspirando ese aroma a blokeador solar y perfume que tanto me gustaba.

Sentí como vegeta me acariciaba mi espalda pasando sus dedos con suavidad por mi piel suave y blanca, escuchando su respiración entrecortada.

-Te amo Milk.- susurro en mi cuello sin mirarme rozando sus labios por mis mesillas.

-Lo siento tanto mi amor. Te amo demasiado.- le dije aguantando las ganas de llorar abrazándolo mas fuertemente. Sintiendo como este me acostaba en sima de la cama besándome con amor, acariciando mi cabello mis labios.

Me acune en sus brazos quedándome poco a poco dormida por el cansancio por haber liberado toda esa furia que estaba dentro de nosotros y dejando en libertad todo nuestro dolor. Amándonos de una manera violenta y explosiva.


	19. Chapter 19

Milk.

Me levante sintiendo un ki inmenso suspirando buscando a Vegeta en mi regazo con mi mano pero no estaba. Me levante con suavidad viendo que aun no amanecía. Me levante buscándolo por la habitación, poniéndome algo de ropa. ¿Dónde se habia metido ese orgulloso? Me puse una camisilla y un pantalón corto pensando que tal vez había vuelto a su casa con Bulma. Me acosté nuevamente tratando de no pensar muy triste por que se había ido de mi lado. Me voltie hacia un lado casi llevándome un susto. Vegeta estaba sentando la silla con sus codos en las rodillas viéndome fijamente con una mirada penetrante. Yo conocía esa pose de mi esposo sabia que estaba molesto por algo, sintiendo su ki elevarse mas y mas.

-Vegeta, pensé que habías vuelto con Bulma.- le dije sentándome en la cama.

Este no se movía mirándome muy serio.

-No, de hecho e tenido una lectura muy interesante mujer.- dijo muy arrogantemente echándose para atrás de la silla elegantemente como el príncipe que era. En ese momento saco un cuaderno de su lado mirándolo y jugando con el en sus manos.- Creo que esto te pertenece.-

El corazón se me detuvo comencé a temblar me pare rápidamente y tome el libro en mis manos muy molesta acunándolo en mis brazos mirándolo muy molesta.

-Como...como pudiste leer esto...COMO PUDISTE VEGETA.- le grite en la cara viendo como este se paraba con toda tranquilidad frente de mi.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto casi en un susurro aumentando su ki.

Yo me quede callada muy asustada aun sin soltar el libro de mis manos. En ese momento al ver que no contestaba este me tomo por el cuello y me puso rápidamente en contra de la pared.

-Hice una pregunta mujer ¿QUIEN CARAJO ERES?- estallo en mi rostro alzándome un poco del suelo obligándome a soltar el cuaderno forcejeando con el muy molesta.

-Soy...soy...tu esposa.- dije como pude sintiendo que el aire me faltaba.

Al decir esto este me soltó por mi contestación. Viendo como caia al suelo tratando de buscar aire. Este me para rápidamente, poniéndome en contra de la pared.

-No...yo no soy tu esposo..- se dijo mas para el mismo que para mi mirando al suelo tomándome por los hombros.

-Sabes que, tienes razón.- le dije empujándolo de mala gana, tomando el cuaderno en mis manos poniéndolo en sima de la cama.

-Dime de una buena vez ¿quien eres mujer?- pregunto nuevamente tomándome por los brazos.- Dime...DIMEEE.- dijo forcejando conmigo, tomándome por el rostro pegando su cara contra la mía.

-No te dire nada vete a la mierda tu no eres mi esposo.- le espete de mala gana.

Me beso, mordiendo mis labios sin compasión, gemi bajo sus labios molesta con ganas de golpearlo y asi lo hice. Propinándole una bofetada tan fuerte que le vire la cara hacia el otro lado. Al ver que lo había golpeado como si nada me sujeto con fuerza, poniéndome en sima de la cama amantando mis manos apretando su mandíbula.

-Dime la verdad ya de una buena vez maldita mujer de los demonios. HABLAAAAAA.- espero en mi rostro reteniendo mi mirada penetrante de la misma manera. - ¿De donde vienes? ¿Qué significa ese maldito diario? DIMEEE.-

Ya no tenia mas remedio tenia que hablar, sabia que Vegeta jamás me dejaría ir hasta darle una explicación.

-Yo no soy de este mundo...bueno al menos no de este...vengo de un presente alterno en el cual soy tu esposa.- le dije muy entristecida viendo como al menos el semblante le cambiaba a uno analítico.

Este me soltó de mala gana sentándose en la silla como sin aun poder creerlo. Mirando al vació ido pensativo. Me senté en la cama tocándome el cuello ya que me dolía.

-Yo... ¿esposo de la mujer de Kakaroto?- dijo aun sin mirarme tratando de entender.

-Después de casarnos, paso algo entre Trunks y yo que pues...no debió pasar, tu hijo me beso a la fuerza en su cumpleaños y al verlo estallaste de la rabia. Por poco lo matas Vegeta le dijiste que era un mimado bueno para nada..- le conté viéndome muy impresionado. - Luego de eso Bulma me insulto y pensé que seria lo mejor que...-

-¿Lo mejor que mujer? Habla.- ordeno sin dejar la voz prepotente y molesta.

-Cuando regresamos a casa, tome las esferas del dragón pidiendo el deseo de borrar de todo lo que paso entre nosotros pero con la condición de yo recordar todo para que nada se repitiera.- le confesé muy apenada con ganas de llorar.

-¿Y la mocosa? ¿Que paso con ella?- pregunto subiendo su ki serando sus ojos aun sin mirarme.

-Al desear eso la perdí Viki, Vegeta. Los perdí a los dos...- dije estallando en lagrimas con mucho dolor en el pecho.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos mirándome con sumo odio gruñido al respirar con su manos cruzadas.

-¿Tan mal esposo fui que te alejaste de mi?- pregunto muy molesto.

-No...Vegeta fuiste el mejor esposo del mundo.- le dije aun llorando.

-ENTONCES POR QUE ME HICISTES ESTO MUJER... ¿POR QUE ME ALEJASTE DE MI HIJA Y DE TI?.- estallo levantándose de la silla subiendo su ki.

-Por que pensé que era lo mejor para ti Vegeta...para todos para Bulma...ya estaba cansada de quedar como la mala ante todos, como la mujer que le quito el esposo a su amiga. Quedando mal ante los ojos de mi hijos arrastrándote a mi desdicha.- le espete muy agitada levantándome de la cama frente de el.- Yo no nací para ser feliz...perdí a mi madre, me case con un hombre que ni siquiera le importe, sus amigos me detestaban y tuve que alejarme de mis hijos para que se fueran a entrenar. Me termine enamorando de el esposo de mejor amiga y para acabar de cagarla su hijo por poco me viola. Ahora ya entiendes por que cambie todo, pensé que era mejor que nada hubiera pasado sacrifique a mi hija por ti maldito hijo de puta orgulloso...pero solo piensas en ti. ¿Crees que a sido fácil? ¿Crees que estoy feliz? No Vegeta no sabes las lagrimas que me costo este maldito deseo.-

-Tu deseo me costo mi hija y la vida que llevaba contigo que esta plasmada en ese maldito diario.- me dijo Vegeta sin dejar de mirarme con oído.- Aun no puedo creer que tu una mujer inteligente fuera capas de cometer semejante estupidez solo por una maldita puta y el capricho de ese mocoso malcriado.-

Me quede quieta suspirando sabiendo que en gran parte tenia razón. Sentándome en sima de la cama derramando lagrimas en silencio. Este se acerco a mí acercando su mano hacia mi cabello.

-No quiero que me toques...- le ordene sin mirarlo.- Todo lo que toco lo destruyo y lo hago mierda.-

-No digas eso mujer.- me dijo en tono muy serio.

-Es la verdad.- conteste molesta mas conmigo misma que con el.

Este me tomo y me puso nuevamente en sima de la cama rasgando, comiendome a besos. Viendo como la furia y mas que nada el dolor se apoderaban de mi esposo y de mi. Jamas había visto a Vegeta de esa manera, sujetándome con fuerza obligándome a que cediera lleno de rabia, insultándome bajo los besos violentos acompañado de mordidas por todo mi cuerpo. Yo lo golpeaba a cada momento logrando que este me inmovilizara jalándole mi cabello. Cuando me beso desenfrenadamente no pude evitar morderlo haciéndole salir sangre, este gimio y maldijo pero no se separo de mi sintiendo como succionaba cada gota de la pequeña herida. Ni yo mismo me reconocía, quería causarle dolor quería que el me causara dolor extrañando a ese hombre salvaje y violento sayayin.

Desgarre su ropa con rapidez dejándolo desnudo ante mi. Arañando su pecho dejando marcas en el de mi. Este gemía y gruñía a cada beso o herida que le causaba. Lamí su herida dirigiéndole es mirada lasciva que siempre le dirigía cuando estaba con el.

Vegeta me tiro hacia atrás atrapando su boca con la mía besándome, succionando mi lengua sin soltarme agarrando mis muslos duramente obligándome a abrirlos para el. Bajo un poco mas hasta mi sexo mordiendo un poco mis labios, metiendo su lengua adentros. Gemi fuertemente su nombre al hacerlo viendo como disfrutaba de mi vagina sin dejar de mirarme con esa mirada que conocía bien. Luego abandono mi sexo para poder mis muslo dejándome hematomas chupones a causa de succionar mi piel con su boca. Creo que lo hizo en todo el cuerpo. Me voltio boca a bajo para rozar su sexo con mis glúteos lamiendo mi espalda mientras se daba placer el mismo con mis nalgas. Luego de eso me voltee de mala gana tomando su pene con fuerza, comenzando a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba. Bajando mis labios hasta su cuello y quedándome hay succionando su piel marcándolo de la misma manera.

-Maldita mujer...como te deseo...- susurro ardiendo de pasión el sayayin bajo mis caricias echando hacia atrás su rostro perfecto.- Contigo puedo ser como realmente soy.-

Sonreí ante esas palabras. Vegeta era un animal, un acecino, un guerrero sabia que una de las cosas por las cuales se había quedado a mi lado era que conmigo podría ser el. Dejando a un lado la cordura y abrazar mas su naturaleza sayayin. En ese momento que acelero mis movimientos al mastúrbalos toma su corea que esta al lado de nosotros en sima de la cama rápidamente. Tomando mis manos de mala gana para atarlas, al terminar de hacerlo tomo mis senos con brusquedad mirándolos por un momento.

-Eres mía mujer...mía.- me dijo en tono sombrío mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Yo rei mordiéndome el labio, mirando el espectacular cuerpo de mi esposo. Bajando mi mirada a su pene monumental y palpitante de deseo gracias a mi causa. Que gritaba entrar en mi con violencia. Teniendo tantas ganas de tocarlo, pero estaba amarada.

-Y tu eres mió Vegeta. Me encanta ver como tu sexo se mueve cuando quiere reclamar lo que es suyo.- le dije tan sensual curvando una sonrisa.

Al decir esto Vegeta entro en mi con violencia. No fue nada agradable, nada gentil, me mordió, jalo mi cabello y apretó muchas partes de mi cuerpo gruñendo y maldiciendo. Sentándose en sima de la cama obligándome a sentarme en sima de el moviéndome rápidamente como si no pesara nada. Tomándome por los glúteos para obligarme a subir y bajar violentamente penetrando mi vagina con su pene, una y otra vez. Subi mi ki para romper el cinturón y librarme del amare. Al ver lo que había hecho y ver la fuerza que tenia se éxito aun mas acelerando los movimientos violentamente sin abandonar mi boca. Me separe de sus labios para poder respirar gimiendo pasando mi lengua sobre sus labios clavando mis unas en su espalda. Este me beso teniendo nuevamente una batalla de poder conmigo sin dejar de penetrarme, empujando mi boca hacia atrás gimiendo sin parar, yo hice lo mismo queriendo ganarle pero no pude muriendo bajo los labios del guerrero, llegando al orgasmo gritando su nombre.

-MI-ER-DAAAAAA.- rugió Vegeta llegando al suyo subiendo su ki totalmente, sosteniéndome con fuerza para no caerme hacia atrás.

Este se sujeto de mi, poniendo su cabeza enzima de mi hombro aun sin salir dentro de mi. Los dos respirábamos con dificultad abrazados sentados en la cama. Yo enzima de el y el también apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro aun sin dejar de abrazarlo. Le bese el hombro con amor, rozando mi rostro en su cuello para besarlo de la misma manera, suspirando ese aroma a blokeador solar y perfume que tanto me gustaba.

Sentí como vegeta me acariciaba mi espalda pasando sus dedos con suavidad por mi piel suave y blanca, escuchando su respiración entrecortada.

-Te amo Milk.- susurro en mi cuello sin mirarme rozando sus labios por mis mesillas.

-Lo siento tanto mi amor. Te amo demasiado.- le dije aguantando las ganas de llorar abrazándolo mas fuertemente. Sintiendo como este me acostaba en sima de la cama besándome con amor, acariciando mi cabello mis labios.

Me acune en sus brazos quedándome poco a poco dormida por el cansancio por haber liberado toda esa furia que estaba dentro de nosotros y dejando en libertad todo nuestro dolor. Amándonos de una manera violenta y explosiva.


	20. Chapter 20

Vegeta.

Cuando esa mujer me confeso la verdad yo no lo podía creer. Milk era mi esposa, mia, me había escogido a mi en ves de Kakaroto. No pude evitar sentir rabia y tristeza al leer ese maldito diario de los infiernos. Viendo una y otra vez el rostro de mi hija plasmado en ese papel. Como la abrazaba como si fuera lo mas que amara en este mundo. Aun no puedo creer que yo un hombre amargado, lleno de resentimientos, de odio había encontrado al fin esa paz y felicidad en los brazos de la mujer de mi enemigo. Leyendo cada línea como si fuera un aliento de vida. Viendo como mi Milk hablaba de mi con ese amor infinito y admiración como ninguna persona habia sentido por mi. Tengo que admitir que ese diario me volvió a la vida y al mismo tiempo me mato. ¿Cómo ella me pudo haber hecho una cosa semejante? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Tenia muchas interrogantes. Y mas que nada donde estaría Viki.

Cuando me entere de su deseo sabia que si cambio todo la existencia de Viki se vio afectada. Aun no puedo creer que Milk hubiera hecho tal cosa perdiendo a su hija. Una de las cosas que conocía bien de la mujer de Kakaroto era que amaba a sus hijos sobre todo capaz de hacer grandes cosas como una hembra fuerte sayayin y decidida.

Cuando le hice el amor quería castigarla, tomándola fuertemente obligándola a suplicarme que parara, causarle dolor. Pero Milk no lo hizo, cosa que me sorprendió a cambio actuó de la misma manera causándome dolor a mi. Jamás había tenido sexo de esa manera con ninguna hembra, jamás había conocido a una mujer pudiera satisfacer todos mis deseos dejándome completamente agotado dándome de cuenta el por que Kakaroto jamás la dejo y del por que me enamore de ella como un tonto. Todo de ella era exquisito, su piel sus labios, SU MALDITO SEXO HERMOSO Y ABULTADO QUE ME VOLVIA LOCO. Incluso asta el olor de su piel, ese olor a flores del campo y a limpio con un toque de canela.

Curve una sonrisa cuando la vi dormida en mi regazo al mismo tiempo sentí temor. Viendo las heridas que le había causado por mi brutalidad. Esta no parecía importarle dormida como un ángel al lado de su esposo que era el mismo demonio. Pensando en todas las cosas que había hecho y como esta trato de evitar sin tener éxito que me volviera a enamorar de ella. Viendo como susurraba mi nombre dormida en mis brazos. No pude evitar acariciar su cabello viéndola como dormida. En ese momento se levando muy preocupada curvando una sonrisa.

-Mi amor ¿estas bien?- me pregunto como si le hablara a su esposo aun que ya yo la consideraba mi mujer.

-Si...lamento haber sido tan violento mujer.- le dije un poco molesto conmigo mismo viendo sus hematomas y sus marcas.

-No importa amor ya estoy acostumbrada.- me dijo riéndose acomodándose mas en la cama.

Yo sonreí al parecer en ese mundo alterno tampoco era caballeroso con ella, si no como realmente soy en realidad y que este maldito planeta me a obligado a suprimir. Al ver mi lejanía siento como posa sus labios en los míos sin poder evitar obligarme a gemir ante la dulzura y el fuego que emanaba de los labios de mi mujer. Sintiéndome excitado otra ver solo con el roce de sus labios. MIERDA. Me separe de ella teniendo muchas dudas en mi cabeza tomándola en mis brazos con fuerza.

-¿Cómo era ella?- pregunte con algo de melancolía sin saber por que.

Al verme me sonrió suspirando.

-Era perfecta, su nivel de pelea era increíble, la entrenabas todos los días, muy madura para su edad tanto que me asustaba, no era nada femenina pero jamás dejo de ser tierna y muy inteligente.- me dijo con algo de dolor en sus palabras.- No eras muy cariñosos con ella pero si le demostrabas tu amor de diferentes maneras. Estudiabas con ella, la entrenabas dormía en tus brazos. Casi única le decía te amo ya que ella sabia que no esta en tu naturaleza decir lo que sientes pero ella lo sabia ya que era igual que tu en ese sentido. Y de cierta manera ustedes dos se entendían tanto que abecés me sentía excluida. Y mas cuando jugaban ajedrez quedándose horas mirándose el uno al otro como si pudieran hablar por medio de telepatía. -

En ese momento vi como Milk se desmoronaba en mis brazos. La abrace fuertemente tratando de controlar su llanto.

-La...extraño tanto fui tan tonta...- me dijo aferandose a mi llorando.

Me separe de ella para mirarla a la cara. Tomando su rostro en mis manos ese rostro hermoso viendo esos ojos negros que casi se tornaban grises.

-Escúchame mujer aun tienes oportunidad de volver a tu tiempo y volver a reparar la decisión que tomaste.- le dije seriamente acercándome a su rostro suspirando.

-Tengo miedo. No quiero perderte a ti Vegeta si vuelvo a mi tiempo te perderé a ti al Vegeta que conocí en este mundo.- me dijo con mirándome con temor.

-Lo se mujer, pero en esta vida no se puede ganar todo el tiempo. Es un gran costo que tendrás que pagar a causa de tus malas decisiones. Tengo que admitir que me harás mucha falta Milk, te amo mujer pero también amo a mi hija y quiero recuperala.- le dije curvando una sonrisa.

Me levante de la cama, tomándola en mis brazos llevándola hacia el baño. Sabia que estaba adolorida soltando un poco de quejas por lo bajo cuando la tome en mis brasos. La senté en la bacineta acariciando su rostro como si fuera algo muy frágil para mi. Llene la gran tina en el suelo, poniéndola debajo del agua caliente. Me acerque a ella para tocarle el cabello viendo como suspiraba con los ojos serrados. Sabia que eso le ayudaría con el dolor.

-Siempre haces esto.- me dijo casi en susuro mirándome sonriendo.

-¿Haces que mujer?- le pregunte tomando una toalla para pasarla pos sus manos donde tenia la cicatrices y los amaromas.

-Sanarme de esta manera cada vez que tenemos sexo salvaje.- me confeso riéndose un poco.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, viendo como Milk se burlaba de mi. Notando que no era tan diferente lo que sentía por ella en ese presente que en el otro.

-Dime una cosa mujer ¿como era yo en el otro tiempo?-le pregunte aun sanando su piel blanca y traslucida.

-Te diré con una condición. Si entras al agua conmigo.- me dijo tan sensual que me izo temblar.

Mierda jamás había visto a una mujer que me hablara de esa manera y hacerme sentir de esa manera metiéndome con ella acercándome a ella para besara con suavidad.

Milk.

Vegeta podía ser el hombre mas violento del mundo y al mismo tiempo el mas gentil. Bajo esa mirada y ese carácter de los mil demonios sabia que dentro de mi esposo se encontraba un hombre que necesitaba con urgencia que lo amaran. Y hay estaba conmigo abrazándome acostado en el baño haciéndome preguntas de el mismo. Sorprendiéndose de cada contestación que le daba. También le conté todo lo que había pasado en casa de Bulma, la cita con Dilan y todas las provocaciones. Este reía por lo bajo sin sorprenderse de su conducta. También le conté cuando le dije que Bulma estaba con Dilan reaccionando de la misma manera que en el gimnasio luego de hacer el amor.

-Vaya insecto con el que se fue a meter esa mujer.- me dijo riéndose de la ironía.

-No se si esta con el en este tiempo pero no me sorprendería.- le dije mirándolo de reojo para ver si se ponía celoso.

-Por mi que haga lo que quiera no me interesa.- me dijo sin importarme mirando hacia el techo.

Suspire ante su contestación sintiéndome mas tranquila. En ese momento me tomo por la barbilla acercándose a mi.

-Te pusiste celosa mujer.- me dijo haciéndome temblar.

-No.- le mentí susurrándole cerca de su boca temblando como una boba.

-No me mientas, no sabes mentir y si me conoces muy bien sabes que odio las mentiras en ese labios tuyos.- me susurro lamiéndolos bajando sus manos por mi espalda.

-Púdrete Vegeta.- le dije desafiándolo lamiéndola los labios de la misma manera.

-Esa boca tuya sucia mujer...no sabes cuanto me excita que maldigas.- me dijo dirigiéndome una mirada llena de deseo.

No pude evitar besarlo, tomándolo por su cuello, poniendo mis piernas alrededor de mi cintura moviéndome con desenfreno sin importarme el dolor en mi cuerpo. Vegeta gemía bajo mis labios poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Bajando su mano hacia su sexo para acomodarlo en el mió. Gemí ante la entrada suave de mi esposo mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior succionándolo dulcemente.

-Que demonios tienes mujer loca y adictiva...- susurro en mis labios acelerando sus embestidas pero teniendo mucho cuidado en no lastimarme.

-Yo...no se pero tu eres peor que yo, ni sabes lo mucho que me costo no comerte una locura cada vez que te veía.- le confesé sintiendo como entraba en mi tomándome por completo.

-No me digas eso mujer. Ese día que te vi en gimnasio me dieron una ganas de follarte pero me contuve.- me dijo excitándose aun mas acelerando sus movimientos gruñendo por lo bajo.

-Si lo hubieras hecho no te hubiera detenido.- dije gimiendo con pasión besando sus labios metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca, atrapando ese sabor delicioso de mi esposo.

Así estuvimos por un buen tiempo, besándonos, amándonos, gimiendo, moviéndonos sintiendo el calor del nuestro cuerpo ahogando nuestros deseos llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Quedándonos abrazados aun metidos en la tina, sintiendo las caricias de mi esposo, sabiendo que el tenia razon. Tenia que ir en busca de las esferas del dragon y regresar a mi tiempo. Pero tenia miedo, te amo Vegeta gracias por ser la persona que eres...

HIHIH LES GUSTO ESTE CAP ESPERO QUE SI GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y TODO LOS AMO MUCHO COMENTEN...


End file.
